


Pirate Kings - ATEEZ

by annekvm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Historical References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sea Monsters, Zakynthos coins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annekvm/pseuds/annekvm
Summary: Por volta de 800 a.C. o ouro que era extraído da ilha de Zakynthos, na Grécia antiga, deu origem à sete moedas, as quais foram cunhadas com a suástica chinesa de um dos lados, para simbolizar sorte, e a cabeça do leão Neméia do outro, simbolizando riqueza e poder. Aquele que as possuísse, seria agraciado com uma influência carismática sobre outros humanos, mas seus antigos proprietários optaram então por espalhá-las e escondê-las ao redor do mundo e evitar que as mesmas tragédias que os afetaram, acontecessem outras pessoas.Agora, no século XVIII, um mapa foi encontrado por San no navio de HongJoong — o qual havia naufragado de repente em sua ilha, Libertália, após ser atacado por um navio inimigo —, que revelava a localização de todas as antigas moedas. Consumido pela ambição, ele convida o capitão e sua tripulação para encontrarem-nas juntos.O passado voltando para assombrar-lhes, um novo universo de magia e maldições, criaturas místicas e a morte. Serão eles fortes e sagazes o bastante para suportar e conseguir lidar com os desafios?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Há mais de trinta anos, sete grandes navegadores uniram forças para desvendarem os segredos do mundo. Saíram pelo mar com o objetivo de mapear as áreas não ocupadas pela coroa e explorarem os mistérios que a natureza guardava.

Os piratas eram:

 **William Kidd, líder da expedição** — era mal educado e impaciente, se contentava torturando homens e dormindo com mulheres casadas. Tornou-se o líder por ser o pirata mais rico, além de que não suportaria ver outro em seu lugar. Sentia prazer em degolar pessoas.

 **Barba Negra, navio mais forte** — conhecido por ser o pirata mais cruel e doentio que já existente, diziam que até os seres do mar ficavam mansos em sua presença. Comandava uma legião de 100 piratas sanguinários e adorava saquear vilarejos, juntamente com sequestrar mulheres.

 **Nathaniel Flint, mais inteligente** — ele era sereno, formidável e elegante, porém obcecado por ouro. O único pirata respeitado por todos os membros da expedição. Sua inteligência e sagacidade manteve todos vivos até onde pôde.

 **Anne Bonny, melhor lutadora** — a mulher mais feroz dos sete mares, muitos homens a temiam e os que não se sentiam intimidados, tinham seus membros arrancados. Sonhava em ser a melhor pirata do mundo.

 **Mei, melhor armamento** — filha de um imperador chinês, começou a navegar com seis anos de idade. Aos doze já tinha seu próprio navio e tripulação. Com dezoito, ficou conhecida como a pirata mais experiente dos mares da Ásia e, é dita como uma entidade mística para vários países. Tinha uma tripulação de 85 mulheres e possuía o navio mais bem armado do mundo. Todas as batalhas da expedição foram vitoriosas graças a ela.

 **Capitão Black Bart, melhor tripulação** — Dono do maior navio da expedição, sua tripulação chegava a mais de 200 homens. Praticava canibalismo e sempre estava bêbado.

 **Sir Henry Morgan, membro da coroa** — Era velho e um péssimo corsário da marinha. Foi convidado para a expedição somente porque precisavam de uma desculpa para a coroa não se intrometer. Dono do menor e mais lento navio. Sua tripulação não chegava nem a 20 homens e era obcecado por mulheres jovens, uma delas era Mei.

**A** pós anos de viagem e vitórias, os destemidos piratas encontraram um tesouro inestimável em uma gruta, localizada no meio do oceano, cercada por um labirinto de pedras pontudas. Os povos indígenas locais diziam que dentro dessa gruta, havia uma deusa, linda e poderosa, que realizava desejos para qualquer um que fosse visitá-la.

Depois ouvirem os boatos, os conquistadores adentraram a gruta utilizando um pequeno barco, e ao chegarem lá, se depararam com a imensa escuridão, até mesmo a respiração mais fraca provocava o mais horripilante dos ecos na caverna, mas apesar de intimidados pela escuridão, o grupo conseguiu chegar próximo ao centro. No topo da caverna havia um enorme buraco, que mesmo sendo obstruído pelas nuvens do céu, deixava a luz do sol passar.

Nas paredes rochosas, um enorme número de luzes coloridas, vindas dos mais diversos tipos de pedras preciosas, faziam o covil se parecer um caleidoscópio. E no meio da caverna, numa pequena ilha feita de pedras e ossos humanos, os navegadores se viram encantados com a beleza absoluta da deusa, uma linda mulher, com a pele escura, cabelos negros e ondulados, e que utilizava uma tiara feita de algas marinhas. Ao seu lado exposto em uma estalagmite, havia um baú de madeira ornamentada aberto e dentro dele sete moedas douradas. 

Ao se deparar com os visitantes, a deusa sorriu e desceu de sua ilha para entrar na água. Após se aproximar do barco, os piratas sacaram suas espadas, estavam prontos para matá-la, contudo foram tomados pela energia envolvente e cativante da mesma, e baixaram a guarda no mesmo instante.

A deusa falava em uma língua diferente, mas o eco que sua voz provocava na caverna falava a língua dos humanos. A primeira coisa que ela disse, é que não realizava desejos, e sim ajudava todos a chegarem em seus objetivos. Avisou também que os navegadores poderiam escolher apenas uma riqueza da caverna cada.

Flint, como era obcecado por ouro, perguntou logo das únicas moedas douradas que ali haviam, mas a divindade o alertou que aquela não era uma escolha prudente, além de quê, ela era a responsável por protegê-las e não deixarem-nas cair em posse de pessoas com más intenções. Portanto, os contou da história das moedas Zakynthos. 

Por volta de 800 a.C. o ouro que era extraído da ilha de Zakynthos, na Grécia antiga, deu origem à sete moedas, as quais foram cunhadas com a suástica chinesa que representa a eternidade, de um dos lados, simbolizando a sorte e a cabeça do leão Neméia do outro, representando riqueza e poder, pois seu pêlo era imune a ataques, por ser feito de ouro e as garras eram tão afiadas quanto espadas. 

Aquele que possuísse as moedas, era agraciado com uma influência carismática sobre os outros humanos, fazendo com que as pessoas aceitassem o que quer que fosse dito e seguissem tudo sem questionar, além de poderes sobrenaturais secundários. Todavia, as moedas devastavam seu detentor por conter alto nível de arsênico e mercúrio, as tornando tóxicas.

Kidd sem mais paciência, disse que aquilo tudo era apenas uma desculpa para que eles não levassem as únicas moedas de ouro do local, a Deusa ofendida com a acusação deu-se por vencida e entregou uma moeda para cada, pois o tempo faria o seu trabalho de destruí-los um por um. Se não fosse pela toxicidade, seria então pela ganância.

Os deixou ir, mas antes deu-os as instruções, que para utilizar o poder das moedas, era necessário fazer um débito com as mesmas, antes do uso. No primeiro pagamento, o usuário deveria colocar a moeda sobre a palma de sua mão e derramar seu próprio sangue em cima dela. Já o segundo pagamento era exclusivo de cada uma, e se o débito não fosse cumprido, levariam o usuário a morte.

Alguns anos depois, todos os navegadores tiveram seus finais trágicos, Sir Henry, Kidd, Capitão Bart e Barba Negra faleceram do modo mais calamitoso e cruel possível, Mei estava desaparecida, enquanto Anne e Flint, visto o horror que vivenciaram, optaram por esconder e espalhar as moedas ao redor do mundo para que nunca mais fossem achadas.

Contudo ainda assim, Flint, obcecado por ouro e ganancioso como era, fez um mapa com a localização de todas as moedas. Caso um dia ainda precisasse.


	2. The Sea Storm

No horizonte as nuvens escuras e pesadas cobriam o imenso céu do Oceano Índico. Imponentes os raios cintilantes rasgavam a atmosfera, fazendo os olhos inocentes do pequeno San brilharem como os de um louco que apreciavam verdadeiramente toda a beleza do caos.

Os estrondosos trovões rugiam raivosos, pressionando os tímpanos dos demais marujos a bordo, logo, rajadas de vento velozes, violentas e descontínuas vinham de todos os lados anunciando a monstruosa tempestade iminente que castigaria com toda a certeza, aquele navio pirata.

— Capitão Choi, uma tempestade se aproxima! — gritou o almirante que estava no cesto da gávea, no mastro principal bem de frente ao tombadilho. Constatou o óbvio para o homem inexpressivo e quase grisalho que manuseava o timão.

— Não sou cego! — bradou o comandante em resposta — Deixe que venha... — disse a si mesmo e sorriu com escárnio para as nuvens, que como se tivessem entendido o deboche do homem despejaram de imediato a chuva torrencial, acompanhada de mais um urro de trovão, trazendo consigo o cenário perfeito para agonia, ansiedade e pânico.

As gotas de água chicoteavam impetuosamente as faces dos marinheiros que lutavam para manterem-se em equilíbrio, visto que o grande galeão agora oscilava ainda mais com as ondas, que a cada instante se tornavam maiores, além de ferozes e quebravam-se sem piedade no casco do imbatível _The Sea Storm_ , balançando-o como se fosse um mero brinquedo. A madeira rangia, assim como as polias enferrujadas pela maresia, em consternação aos maus tratos que sofriam pelo temporal.

— San, o que devemos fazer primeiro quando uma tempestade vem em nossa direção? — indagou o capitão para o garotinho que segurava sua perna firmemente e tentava ao máximo não demonstrar que se divertia com os solavancos repentinos do galeão.

— Prender as velas de trás. — respondeu, passando a pequena mão nos cabelos encharcados, jogando-os para trás a fim de tentar enxergar algo além da escuridão à sua frente.

— Esse é o meu garoto! — sorriu convencido.

Capitão Choi fazia questão de que seu filho aprendesse a navegar desde cedo, para assim ter um ajudante bem treinado e moldado à seu gosto. O menino era realmente um prodígio e isso orgulhava muito o velho pirata, pois com cinco anos, o garotinho já sabia orientar-se perfeitamente no oceano apenas observando a posição das estrelas.

— O que estão fazendo seus ratos de fossa? Prendam as velas, amarrem as cordas! — ordenou e sem hesitação alguns marujos se apressaram para enrolar cordas em suas cinturas e subir nos mastros para proteger as velas, outros corriam para tirar o que havia sobrado de valor no convés.

A água entrava pelas laterais do navio, forçando-o a ir de um lado para o outro como um pêndulo e inundavam o convés, enquanto as ondas que vinham de frente espancavam e invadiam o castelo de proa, dificultando ainda mais o trabalho dos tripulantes. O capitão fazia de tudo para manter a embarcação em equilíbrio e evitar que tombasse, o segredo era continuar com o galeão em movimento e em uma velocidade padrão para subir as ondas.

— Capitão, o _Sea Storm_ não vai aguentar, tá entrando muita água no porão, se a tempestade continuar forte assim iremos afundar! — comunicou o almirante.

— Não seja tolo, o navio não tem esse nome à toa, a verdadeira tempestade no mar sou eu! — berrou estressado.

— Mas, senhor... — em um ato rápido o mais velho estalou a língua ainda mais irritado e retirou um de seus mosquetes da bandoleira e atirou sem nenhum remorso uma bala contra o homem, que caiu do alto da gávea, inerte.

Os marujos observaram o colega desfalecido e ensanguentado no chão, como se fosse algo rotineiro, o que de fato era, então logo voltaram a se movimentar pelo navio novamente. San olhava o pai admirado, pois em sua cabeça, o capitão era o homem mais incrível e destemido que conhecia e era justamente assim que ele queria ser quando mais velho.

— Tu! — anunciou Choi, apontando com uma das mãos o mosquete para um jovem qualquer de sua tripulação, que engoliu em seco de nervoso, já que a outra girava o timão — Serás o novo almirante, suba na gávea e vá para o cesto! Rápido! — decretou.

— Aye, capitão! — respondeu o rapaz batendo continência e depois correndo para executar sua nova função.

Mais uma onda gigante, desta vez vinda da direita, invadiu o galeão. Levou consigo o corpo do antigo almirante e mais alguns homens despreparados que haviam esquecido de amarrarem-se a corda. Alguns escorregavam pelo chão molhado do convés e caíam, outros eram jogados pelas sacudidelas bruscas do barco e batiam a cabeça na amurada.

— Francamente, estou cercado de imbecis... — falou trincando os dentes, furioso — PRENDAM-SE AS CORDAS, SEUS VERMES DE TERRA INÚTEIS! — esbravejou e nisso um trovão alto soou, aumentando ainda mais a tensão do ambiente.

De súbito um raio atingiu o mastro do meio, o qual era o principal e o quebrou na metade, fazendo-o cair para a direita, portanto, as cordas da enxárcia, soltas e partidas ricocheteavam desgovernadas. O rapaz que estava no cesto, devido ao acidente repentino foi perdido para o mar, assim como outros homens que insistiam em seu orgulho e achavam-se fortes o suficiente para permanecerem em pé no convés sem o auxílio de uma corda.

— Capitão, com todo o respeito senhor... — iniciou o subcomandante enquanto subia as escadas que davam acesso ao tombadilho, logo tirou seu chapéu e o colocou rente ao seu peito, apreensivo, pois o humor de seu chefe estava tão feroz quanto a tempestade que enfrentavam — O _Sea Storm_ está tendo muito dano, os marceneiros não estão dando conta, a água do porão está impossível de ser contida e a carga não é suficiente para fazer peso no navio. Sugiro usarmos os botes, estamos quase chegando em casa... — disse e o mais velho o direcionou um olhar fulminante.

— Não vamos abandonar a nau, Hamish! Repasse as ordens. — avisou e o jovem suspirou profundamente.

— Tudo bem... iremos perder a embarcação de qualquer forma, o senhor que sabe. — deu de ombros, utilizando sua tática exclusiva de chantagem, que desenvolveu ao longo dos anos que navegaram juntos — Mas deveria pensar na segurança de seu filho...

Dentre todos de sua tripulação, Hamish era o único que o capitão confiava e tinha apreço, isso o protegia de levar um tiro no meio da cara, ou até mesmo uma facada nos momentos de acesso de raiva que Choi tinha. Ele era um rapaz esperto de origem escocesa, havia renunciado seu posto na marinha real da Escócia e optou por tentar a sorte na vida pirata.

E sorte Hamish tinha de sobra, já que conseguiu safar-se da atração que a forca tinha por seu pescoço várias vezes, tal como seus companheiros de nau. A junção de tudo o fazia ser o segundo favorito do capitão, pois o posto de primeiro lugar era claramente ocupado por San.

O comandante desviou o olhar da tempestade brevemente para vislumbrar o garotinho que agarrava sua perna e suspirou derrotado, em seguida mudou sua expressão para uma extremamente zangada.

— Tsc! Seu engomadinho escocês... — resmungou — Certo! — concordou, mesmo que a contragosto e o mais jovem reprimiu um sorriso, sabendo que iria irritar ainda mais o capitão — Mande os idiotas juntarem a pilhagem que vale a pena e prepararem os botes! — vociferou — CAOLHO!

— SIM, CAPITÃO? — indagou aos berros, devido a distância e ao barulho de chuva forte, misturado com o mar agitado. Ele era o timoneiro oficial do navio, um homem rechonchudo, tinha um olho cego e de coloração acinzentada e aparentava ser muito mais velho que Choi.

— ASSUMA O TIMÃO!

— AYE, CAPITÃO! — assentiu e tomando cuidado com o chão escorregadio correu até o tombadilho e incumbiu-se de guiar o navio, apesar de ter apenas um olho funcional, Caolho era o maioral quando tratava-se de sua função.

— ABANDONAR NAVIO, HOMENS! PREPAREM OS BOTES, ACOMODEM PARTE DA PILHAGEM! — gritou Hamish

— Venha, San.

Então apressado, o capitão dirigiu-se até sua cabine com o filho nos braços. Abriu a porta sem muita dificuldade, embora estivesse carregando o menino. Entrou, indo diretamente até sua mesa e colocando o mais novo bem na superfície, depois destrancou a primeira gaveta da lateral esquerda e retirou o fundo falso, revelando um pequeno porta-moedas feito de veludo.

— O que tem aí, papai? — o garoto questionou curioso.

— O tesouro mais valioso de toda a nossa pilhagem filho, não poderíamos deixá-lo para trás. — disse sorrindo e, se não fosse pela inocência do pirata menor, ele teria notado o quão doentio e macabro aparentava aquele sorriso.

— Posso ver?

O capitão assentiu, tirando do interior uma moeda dourada, muito antiga e com um formato que se assemelhava a uma circunferência, mas mesmo assim não chegava a ser perfeita, coisa que San não estava acostumado a ver, era esquisita, possuía uma cabeça de leão em um dos lados, era soldada a um anel de dedo e não brilhava tanto quanto os outros tesouros que via no _Sea Storm_ , portanto, não entendeu como aquela peça de ouro tão sem graça seria a mais valiosa. Ele fez uma careta confusa e ia perguntar o por quê, mas a porta foi aberta bruscamente e seu pai escondeu tudo no porta-moedas que guardou no bolso interno de seu sobretudo.

— Tudo pronto, senhor! Vamos! — apressou Hamish, entrando no cômodo.

Ligeiramente o comandante pegou o menino no colo e apanhou alguns mapas importantes, guardando-os dobrados em uma pequena esmoleira, a qual deu para San tomar conta. Em seguida os três saíram da cabine a passos velozes, aproveitando o chão escorregadio para os impulsionar mais rapidamente até as amuradas do navio, onde ficavam pendurados os botes a remo.

A viagem foi longa e ainda mais cansativa, os marujos se revezavam em turnos para remar, uma vez que a tempestade apenas dificultava o trajeto. Muitas vezes entrava água nos botes, devido ao mar agitado e eles habilmente tinham que retirar o excesso com baldes pequenos e quase ineficazes. E quanto mais iam se afastando do suntuoso galeão, mais as ondas enormes o iam engolindo, até que tombou e finalmente afundou.

Alguns homens diziam que era uma maldição da pilhagem que haviam pego e era castigo divino, outros diziam que era basbaquice. Horas se passaram e finalmente o temporal havia dado trégua aos velhos cães do mar. San dormia tranquilo no colo de Hamish, como se nada ao redor pudesse atingi-lo.

— Terra à vista! — anunciou Caolho.

Mais alguns minutos de remo e os piratas enfim chegaram em casa. Libertália, uma utopia pirata e colônia anarquista, a qual fica localizada em uma pequena ilha ao largo de Madagascar. Fundada no final do século XVII pelo capitão pirata James Misson, a quem admiravam veemente. Era lá que viviam, quando não estavam ocupados saqueando embarcações da marinha pelo oceano, ou a procura de aventuras perigosas que qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso sequer ousaria chegar perto.

Os habitantes, auto intitulados Liberis — em sua maioria, piratas —, eram fortemente contra a escravidão e libertavam os que encontravam sendo traficados, tratando-os como iguais e permitindo que se juntassem ao grupo, caso quisessem. O território tinha um forte, um mercado e habitações cobrindo a ilha, pois a civilização havia prosperado muito em terra, dispondo de uma gama completa de edifícios, incluindo grandes salões, locais de culto e tabernas.

O clima antes nublado, dava lugar ao sol forte do meio da tarde e a areia da costa molhada pela chuva anterior ia se secando aos poucos, o que ajudava os residentes a receberem os piratas recém-chegados com alegria. Capitão Choi e sua tripulação eram uma peça importante para Libertália, eles contribuíam com grande parte da economia da ilha, tal como outros piratas.

San acordou quando já haviam atracado na orla e aproveitou que seu pai estava ocupado sendo bem recebido para ir atrás de sua mãe e contar para ela todas as aventuras que se sucederam desde que a tinha visto pela última vez, à uns meses atrás. O garotinho então correu animado pela enorme feira que usurpava de produtos variados e contrabandeados, até sua casa, que ficava próxima.

— Mamãe?! — chamou e após uns segundos, a viu saindo do cômodo da cozinha.

— Oh, mas quem seria este homem tão galante parado diante de minha porta?

— Seu mais forte e único filho, senhora!

— Oras, mas que convencido! — falou a mais velha, rindo — Deve ter puxado ao seu pai... — completou, revirando os olhos — Aliás, onde ele está?

— Ficou na orla, está distribuindo o tesouro que sobrou com a tripulação e os outros insulanos. — sorriu — Gostou da palavra? Tio Hamish que me ensinou, ele disse que as pessoas que moram em ilhas são chamadas de insulanos, ou ilhéus. — encerrou orgulhoso.

— Tio Hamish, é? — riu — Venha, vou cortar umas frutas frescas para você, não quero que fique doente. — prontamente o menor a acompanhou até a cozinha, onde sentou-se à mesa e esperou até que um prato com muitos gomos de laranja fosse posto em sua frente — Como foi no navio? — perguntou, enquanto espetava as laranjas com um garfo e colocava na boca do filho, ao mesmo tempo que bebia um copo d'água.

— Foi muito legal! — respondeu animado — Pegamos uma tempestade no meio do caminho pra cá, o _Sea Storm_ balançava de um lado pro outro bem forte, aí vinham as ondas e pium, levavam os marinheiros que não estavam amarrados nas cordas. No final tivemos que abandonar a nau e vir nos botes... Ah! Papai matou o almirante na minha frente, foi o máximo! Ele caiu lá de cima do mastro e, cleck, no chão. Achei incrível, quero ser destemido como papai quando estiver mais velho.

A cada palavra que dizia, a mais velha ficava ainda mais horrorizada com as barbaridades que aconteciam no mar, chegando até a se engasgar com a água em um certo ponto. Não concordava que seu filho fosse criado no meio de tradições tão desalmadas quanto os da pirataria, mas era apenas uma mulher e sua voz de nada valia para os outros, muito menos para seu marido.

— San, querido, não é legal comemorar isso, sabe? — falou, acariciando os cabelos negros e ondulados do pequeno.

— Desculpa... — ele respondeu, cabisbaixo.

— Oh, não. Não é sua culpa... você apenas admira muito seu pai, é normal que se espelhe nele. Mas tenho medo que seu senso se torne distorcido com o que está vendo nessas viagens. — suspirou, antes de beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça — Bem, eu só fico preocupada, certo? — revelou com um sorriso fechado — Agora, termine de comer e saia um pouco, aposto que Wooyoung está ansioso para te ver, ele tem um amiguinho para te apresentar. — findou e o garoto sorriu em concordância, comendo mais um gomo de laranja.

Após ter terminado a refeição, a senhora Choi obrigou o menino a tomar um banho, embora o mesmo insistisse muito que não precisava de um. Banhos não eram o forte de San, ele achava cansativo e sem graça, gostava mesmo quando estava no navio, já que não precisava se banhar sempre e quando o fazia, era apenas um balde de água jogado ao corpo no meio do convés quando o clima estava muito quente.

Contudo, seus esforços foram inúteis e ele teve de ir para a banheira de qualquer jeito. Saiu pela porta queixando-se do banho forçado em murmúrios. O pequeno não tinha um temperamento muito fácil de se lidar, a mãe dizia que havia pego isso do pai e, conviver no meio de um bando de piratas primitivos e ríspidos piorava tudo.

Foi caminhando até o leste da praia, ainda resmungando e de longe ouviu berros que conhecia bem, era o garoto apelidado como: O menino que grita. Jung Wooyoung. Ele e San eram melhores amigos desde que nasceram, não tiveram muita escolha quanto a isso, já que estavam sempre em contato por terem a mesma idade, sendo San mais velho por alguns meses e seus pais serem bem próximos. Suas mães eram amigas há anos e o pai de Wooyoung atuava como navegador no _Sea Storm_ , ou seja, era o responsável pela criação do curso e manutenção nas paradas do navio.

— AHOY! SAN! — chamou Wooyoung, enquanto vinha correndo até onde o seu fiel camarada estava, nisso a areia era espalhada ao vento por seus pés e o pequeno papagaio em seu ombro direito sacudia as asas claramente incomodado — AQUI!

— Estou vendo Wooyoung, não precisa gritar, não estamos tão longe! — retrucou rindo e abanando ambas as mãos para cima e para baixo como um sinal para que o amigo falasse mais baixo.

— Foi mal, às vezes não consigo controlar... — proferiu o garotinho, sorrindo sem graça.

— Sei bem disso. — sussurrou San, suspirando profundamente, lembrando-se do quanto seu melhor amigo conseguia ser escandaloso e tagarela.

— Olha, ganhei um amiguinho! — apontou Wooyoung, para o papagaio em seu ombro, aproveitando para fazer um breve carinho na ave — Mamãe que me deu, o nome dele é Zephyros — disse e fez um gesto de mão para que o amigo se aproximasse e ele pudesse contar-lhe um segredo — É o nome do deus do vento do Oeste... — sussurrou — TEMOS UM NOVO VIZINHO! — gritou empolgado de repente, ocasionando um susto no outro.

— Que vizinho? — questionou San, que coçava seu ouvido com o objetivo de amenizar a quase surdez.

— O NOME DELE É YUNHO!

— Wooyoung, fale baixo! — repreendeu o menor.

— Perdão. — riu e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de San — Ele se chama Jeong Yunho, também tem sete anos como a gente, mas é mais velho uns meses e a mãe dele é curandeira aqui na ilha. Dizem que ela é uma bruxa e cura as pessoas com magia, não é, Zephyros? — perguntou retoricamente ao papagaio — Ah! Olha ele passando ali! — apontou enquanto chacoalhava o amigo, entusiasmado — YUNHO! — chamou, acenando e ao longe o garoto sorriu acenando de volta, logo indo em direção aos dois.

— Olá! — cumprimentou-os tão animado quanto Wooyoung. San era um pouco mais reservado, portanto apenas respondeu com um maneio de cabeça.

— Esse aqui é o amigo que te falei, o San. — apresentou-o à Yunho.

— Sério? Aquele que é pirata? — indagou genuinamente impressionado e Wooyoung sorriu pretensioso, concordando — Formidável! É um prazer conhecê-lo, San. — declarou, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento, a qual o mais novo aceitou ainda que hesitante — Bem, se me dão licença, não posso ficar muito, insisti tanto pra minha mãe me ensinar a fazer uma panacéia que tenho medo de me demorar e ela desistir...

— O que é uma panacéia? — perguntou San, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez a Yunho.

— Uma vez eu estava lendo um livro dela, por curiosidade... — iniciou, mas fora interrompido repentinamente por um grito de surpresa vindo de Wooyoung, que assustou ambos e o pequeno papagaio.

— VOCÊ SABE LER?

— Wooyoung, por favor, fale baixo! — repreendeu San envergonhado, colocando as duas pequenas mãos para cobrir seu rosto.

— Vocês não sabem? — questionou o mais velho, alternando o olhar entre os dois amigos e piscando confuso.

— NÃO! — gritou novamente, indignado. A esse ponto San havia desistido de solicitar ao colega para que não gritasse e apenas se lamuriou derrotado.

— Oh... que pena... — disse Yunho dando de ombros e sorrindo debochado, o que deixou Wooyoung com uma expressão enfezada, o fazendo rir — Estou brincando! Talvez eu possa tirar um dia para ensinar o básico que sei a vocês. Então, continuando — iniciou, retomando o assunto anterior — Estava lendo um livro da minha mãe por curiosidade e lá dizia que panacéia é um remédio capaz de curar todas as doenças. — revelou, ocasionando expressões surpresas de ambos os amigos e sorrindo continuou — Mamãe me disse que era mentira, mas não acreditei, então insisti muito e ela disse que me ensinaria se eu parasse de encher a paciência dela.

— Interessante... bem, boa sorte! — disse Wooyoung — Se der certo nos avise.

— Certo. — riu Yunho — Enfim, tenho que ir, nos vemos mais tarde, talvez. Tchau! — despediu-se dos dois com um aperto de mão e foi correndo pela direita até uma ponte que dava acesso a parte mais alta da ilha, as montanhas.

— Quer me ver dando comida pro Zephyros? — indagou Wooyoung de repente — Você pode alimentar ele também, se quiser... OU PODEMOS IR BRINCAR NAS PEDRAS PERTO DO PORTO, UMA MENINA DISSE QUE VIU SEREIAS NADANDO ALI! — gritou, enquanto sorria animado com a ideia da aventura.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo... — falou San, sorrindo de volta — Vamos dar comida ao papagaio primeiro, depois podemos ir as pedras.

— Então vamos! — proclamou o menino virando-se de costas para a paisagem marítima e começando a andar em direção a sua casa, que também ficava próxima a feira e foi prontamente acompanhado pelo amigo — Quer segurar o Zephyros um pouquinho?

— Não Wooyoung, obrigado. Tenho medo de machucá-lo.

— Vai, só um pouquinho... — insistiu, o cutucando na cintura.

— Wooyoung, não! — negou, gargalhando e afastando-se alguns centímetros para o lado oposto.

— Certeza? Segura ele um pouquinho, eu coloco no seu ombro. — caçoou o mais novo sendo persistente apenas por teimosia, pois sabia que quando San colocava algo na cabeça ninguém o fazia desistir.

— Pelos deuses, não! — atestou, rindo nervosamente pela perseverança do amigo.

E assim foram pelo caminho, rindo e brincando como os bons melhores amigos que eram. O sol ia se pondo no horizonte, tingindo e manchando o céu em uma mistura de cores, deixando uma atmosfera tão agradável e suave, quanto a brisa que vinha da maresia. Todavia, o que aquelas crianças não imaginavam, era que o destino já havia escrito em seu roteiro uma odisseia não tão amena quanto o clima que presenciavam esse dia.


	3. Sobre nobres e espadas

O menino de cabelos dourados esgueirava-se sorrateira e cuidadosamente pela vegetação alta que havia em volta de seu casarão, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho — havia até mesmo tirado suas botas para carregá-las na mão —, visto que havia fugido de seus deveres com o tutor para poder brincar com seus amigos escondido. Silenciosamente ele foi até a porta dos fundos da casa, a qual dava acesso à cozinha, sua intenção era subir para o banheiro discretamente e evitar o pai furioso que provavelmente estaria o esperando na porta principal, pronto para lhe dar um sermão, ou até mesmo uma surra.

Tocou a maçaneta de metal frio delicadamente, virou-se para trás com o intuito de verificar se não havia ninguém próximo e assim que concluiu estar tudo tranquilo, abriu a porta lentamente, sem se preocupar em checar dentro do cômodo e entrou. Suspirou aliviado por ter concluído seu objetivo de ter chegado em casa sem ser pego. Mas como se o destino conspirasse contra o jovem, no mesmo instante em que se virou para ir em direção à sala de estar e subir as escadas para o banheiro, deu de cara com seu pai de braços cruzados e batendo um dos pés nervosamente no chão de madeira. Seu coração havia falhado uma batida em consequência do susto e seus ombros enrijeceram-se tensos, engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando se preparar para o castigo, ou o sermão que iria levar.

— Onde estavas? — questionou o mais velho, com toda a sua raiva e frieza diretamente direcionadas ao olhar assustador que tinha em sua expressão. Contudo, não obteve resposta, não precisava na verdade, apenas em observar o estado em que o filho se encontrava, ele era capaz de adivinhar.

O cabelo antes bem penteado, agora estava com os fios desgrenhados e espalhados por sua testa, manchas marrons de terra maculavam o puro branco da camisa que encontrava-se levemente amarrotada e com os punhos dobrados até seu ante-braço, sem contar os pés descalços e as mãos sujas de lama.

— Não creio que fugistes para brincar com aquela ralé novamente! HongJoong, você é o único herdeiro da família, trate de começar a agir e se comportar como tal! — bradou cada palavra expelida, fazendo o garoto se encolher mais e abaixar a cabeça, às vezes apertava as botas que estavam em sua mão, como se o ato fizesse o discurso soar menos severo — E que merda é esta? — perguntou enquanto aproximava-se furiosamente do filho — Um brinco? Furastes a orelha sem minha permissão, Kim HongJoong? — ralhou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a orelha direita do mais novo sem se importar com a dor que sentiria pelo furo recém feito.

Ele sequer tinha chance de contra-argumentar com seu pai, então apenas fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios fortemente a fim de segurar as lágrimas de dor, se seu progenitor o visse chorando, apenas pioraria toda a situação, já que o mesmo afirmava que apenas mulheres, as quais eram consideradas o sexo frágil, poderiam ter esse privilégio.

— Eu disse que aqueles pirralhos plebeus eram má influência! Isso é bem coisa da laia deles! — assegurou, ao passo que arrastava o menino pelo braço até a sala de estar — Agora vamos, mandarei que Marlise prepare um banho para você, temos um jantar importante com o rei esta noite.

* * *

HongJoong inspirava e expirava serenamente, a cabeça repousava sobre um pequeno rolo de toalha que havia feito e apoiado na extremidade da banheira em que estava, aproveitando a sensação relaxante e reconfortante que a água morna proporcionava ao envolver todo o seu corpo. Estava em paz. Porém, o seu curto momento de tranquilidade foi interrompido ao ouvir algumas batidas na porta do banheiro, apenas suspirou profundamente e endireitou sua postura antes de permitir a entrada de quem quer que fosse. E assim que o fez, viu a feição preocupada de Marlise.

— Lorde HongJoong! Ainda não terminastes de se banhar? Seu pai já está começando a ficar irritado com a demora, por favor, apresse-se! — repreendeu-o, mas ao contrário de mais cedo com o sermão do pai, a mulher possuía um tom de voz brando, fazendo o menino sorrir involuntariamente.

Marlise era a empregada mais eficiente do casarão dos Kim, a encarregada de cuidar do pequeno herdeiro desde o dia de seu nascimento, portanto, ele a considerava quase como uma mãe.

— Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-lo, passe-me aquela escova ali. — pediu para o rapaz, mas ele apenas riu e negou com a cabeça.

— Você não precisa mais me dar banho, Lise. — sorriu — Já tenho treze, sou grandinho, posso fazê-lo por minha conta. — afirmou convicto ao mesmo tempo em que enchia com água da banheira o pequeno balde que havia pego do chão, em seguida despejou tudo de vez em sua cabeça, o que fez uma boa quantidade de água atingir a mulher ao lado.

— Milorde, por favor, preste atenção ao seu redor! — reclamou, mas o garoto apenas riu da reação exagerada e esfregou o rosto molhado na tentativa de parar as cócegas que as gotas de água escorrendo causavam, aproveitando para tirar o cabelo que lhe obstruía a visão — Mestre HongJoong, olhe suas unhas! — apontou Marlise, aproximando-se e tomando as mãos do garoto — Estão negras como carvão, e ainda me dizes que não precisas que eu lhe dê banho... — ironizou e pegou a escova que lhe havia sido negada mais cedo por conta própria, em seguida a molhou na água e passou na barra de sabão, logo passando a esfregar debaixo das unhas do menor.

— Ai, ai, Lise! — queixou-se o loiro — Não achas que uma escova menor seria mais adequada? — sugeriu, mas a mulher não deu a mínima e passou a esfregar mais forte, uma vez que a sujeira estava difícil de sair, causando mais dor ao rapaz — Ai! E menos dolorosa também...

— Pensasse bem antes de ir brincar na lama! — advertiu e em resposta o garoto apenas estalou a língua e virou o rosto para o outro lado, de vez em quando fechava os olhos e emitia uma interjeição de dor devido à fricção das cerdas firmes da escova velha em suas unhas — Me dê a outra mão, agora. — solicitou apressada e tornou a esfregar as unhas do menino com mais força e rapidez que antes, deixando os dedos de HongJoong doloridos e com uma sensação de formigamento — Pronto Milorde, agora avie-se e vá se aprontar para o jantar! — levantou-se do chão e saiu ligeiramente do cômodo, uma vez que ela ainda deveria ajudar a Duquesa à vestir-se para o evento.

* * *

— Odeio ter que usar isso, é desconfortável! — protestou HongJoong sentado em sua cama, terminando de afivelar seus sapatos com salto, não se esquecendo de amaldiçoar mentalmente o Rei francês, Luís XIV, por ter iniciado essa moda ridícula, pelo menos não precisava usar aquelas perucas que tanto abominava, já que era apenas um jantar em família.

Levantou-se, perdendo o equilíbrio de repente, dado a falta de costume de usar aquilo. Geralmente no seu dia-a-dia ele utilizava botas, as quais lhe agradavam muito mais, devido ao conforto e praticidade na locomoção. Também não estava habituado a trajar um gibão, eram raríssimos os eventos que o cediam a oportunidade de se vestir assim tão formal. Checou sua aparência pela última vez antes de colocar a boina negra em sua cabeça com o máximo de cuidado para não despentear sequer um fio e saiu rumo à sala de estar, onde seus pais o estavam aguardando. Após receber mais um sermão do patriarca da família exigindo que ele se comportasse durante o jantar, os três adentraram a carruagem e partiram em direção ao castelo do Rei.

Não que vivessem muito longe do local, mas a Duquesa fazia questão de manter a aparência nobre que possuíam, além de quê, estragar seu vestido e os sapatos novos que havia comprado para a ocasião estava fora de questão! Poucos minutos foram o suficiente para completarem o trajeto até a construção extravagante e colossal, desceram do veículo e seguiram a ponte de tijolos cinza até o enorme portão, o qual HongJoong queria fielmente acreditar não ser feito de ouro verdadeiro, uma vez que aquela quantidade absurda ao invés de ter dado origem à algo tão inútil, poderia ter sido usada para o povo plebeu e assim de alguma forma ajudar a melhorar a qualidade de vida dos habitantes do reino de Florana.

Adentraram o salão principal em seguida, o cômodo reluzia tanto em dourado e branco, que o menino teve a sensação de que ficaria cego a qualquer instante, sequer conseguia apreciar a pintura do teto que tanto gostava, portanto em um ato involuntário ele semicerrou os olhos até que se acostumasse com a claridade. Seus pais já estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de ambiente, visto que eram convidados constantemente para eventos daquele tipo da alta aristocracia.

— Irmão! — chamou o Rei — Pontual, como sempre. — concluiu com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que descia os maciços degraus, parando de dois em dois para ajustar sua coroa, que insistia em inclinar-se levemente para o lado toda vez que seus sapatos tinham impacto com o mármore coberto pelo tapete vermelho, mesma coloração do comprido casaco que usava por cima de sua roupa formal. Logo atrás estava seu filho e príncipe, Kim JaeJoong.

— Boa noite, vossa Majestade! Como vais? — cumprimentou o Duque, que mesmo sendo gêmeo do governante de Florana, insistia em manter uma parede no relacionamento familiar de ambos.

— Oras, deixes de formalidades, sabes que não é necessário! — advertiu, desaprovando completamente a atitude do homem com um suspiro pesado — Bom, sejam muito bem-vindos ao meu humilde castelo, acompanhem-me até o salão de jantar, por favor.

Os pais de HongJoong fizeram questão de seguir o monarca de perto, mas sempre mantendo uma distância respeitosa de alguns centímetros, já seu primo resolveu ficar mais para trás e acompanhá-lo. Chegando no local do jantar, o anfitrião tomou seu lugar na extremidade da mesa, enquanto o seu lado esquerdo estava ocupado por seu filho e o direito por sua esposa. O Duque sentou-se ao lado da Rainha e ordenou que o filho estivesse próximo à ele, para que pudesse vigiá-lo bem, quanto a Duquesa, apoderou-se do assento ao lado do príncipe.

O garoto observava com desdém todos aqueles talheres complicadamente desnecessários cintilando na vasta mesa, enquanto as mais variadas iguarias eram trazidas em quantidades exorbitantes pessoalmente pelo chefe de cozinha, não pôde evitar pensar o quão a alta sociedade era egoísta, ao passo em que estavam esbanjando comida e luxo, a parte mais pobre do reino estava até mesmo revirando os entulhos a procura de sobras. Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu-se culpado por estar desfrutando de tudo sozinho, talvez seu pai tivesse razão em dizer que seus amigos estavam sendo uma má influência para ele, em todos os seus treze anos de existência, nunca havia parado para refletir seu estilo de vida dessa forma. E ele tinha plena certeza de que não gostava nada agora.

— Ei, Joong... primo! — sussurrou JaeJoong, conseguindo capturar a atenção da criança — Está tudo bem? — questionou, mas não encontrava-se preocupado com ele de fato, apenas queria demonstrar ser um príncipe digno de assumir o trono, que podia aconselhar seu povo e toda aquela ladainha que seu pai lhe falava, mas que não era realmente de seu interesse. E talvez arrumar um jeito de fugir do assunto chato de propriedades que os gêmeos insistiam em inseri-lo no meio.

Em resposta o mais novo apenas deu seu sorriso caracteristicamente doce, acenou positivamente com a cabeça e imediatamente voltou a observar os talheres brilhantes da mesa, totalmente o contrário do que o loiro mais velho esperava, deixando-o extremamente irritado.

"Aquele pirralho insolente, quem ele pensa que é para virar a cara enquanto seu futuro rei está demonstrando sua gentileza e preocupação?", pensou. Mas o menor não dava a mínima, estava ocupado demais remoendo suas questões internas.

* * *

Algumas horas já haviam sido gastas após o jantar, agora toda a família estava reunida no salão de visitas, os gêmeos discutiam algo sobre estratégia política em um sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que as damas falavam sobre moda e os primos trocavam pouquíssimas palavras entre si. JaeJoong até se esforçava para conseguir de alguma maneira provocar o mais novo, ou irritá-lo, porém o garoto estava entretido observando a coleção de espadas que seu tio dispunha em um quadro envidraçado e acabava nem ligando, ou até mesmo respondendo o mais velho com palavras escassas. Percebendo o que causava a distração do menino, o príncipe então teve uma ideia super interessante ao seu ver.

— São bonitas, não? — perguntou, recostando-se no espaldar da poltrona e assumindo uma postura mais relaxada ao cruzar seus braços e pernas. Não entendendo de primeira ao que o primo se referia, HongJoong apenas o olhou confuso e JaeJoong riu modesto, devido a expressão do mais baixo — As espadas, digo. — concluiu apontando discretamente a coleção do pai — Notei que as estava admirando.

— Oh! — exclamou, finalmente entendendo do que se tratava — Sim, são. — respondeu, entretanto não demonstrando muita emoção. Ele não sabia onde o mais velho queria chegar com aquele assunto e mesmo tendo um mal pressentimento sobre, ainda assim estava curioso.

— Vê aquela ali? — apontou para a espada do meio, uma montante suíça forjada de ouro puro, a qual possuía o punho mais ornamentado e a lâmina mais fina — É utilizada apenas para a cerimônia de coroação, mas se não tiverem cuidado ao manusear, ela pode acabar decapitando quem estiver sendo nomeado, então também é uma arma ótima para combate. Minha favorita, aliás. Sabe usar espadas, Joong? — indagou com um certo tom de escárnio e percebendo isso, o mais novo sorriu igualmente debochado, o que fez o sorriso do príncipe murchar no mesmo instante.

— Sei. — respondeu ainda mantendo o sorriso zombeteiro em sua expressão. O garoto treinava com espadas desde que se entendia por gente, era obrigado a frequentar as aulas de esgrima três dias da semana e ainda se arriscava a ensinar o que sabia aos amigos com espadas de madeira, era como se JaeJoong o perguntasse se ele sabia como beber água — No entanto, não me dou muito bem com _Nodachis_ , são maiores que eu, então manuseá-las bem seria praticamente impossível.

— Certo. — o mais velho forçou um sorriso novamente, seu primo realmente o estava irritando com toda aquela insolência — E o que achas de termos uma luta agora? Talvez eu possa ensinar-lhe alguns truques... — propôs, mas sua intenção verdadeira não era ensinar artimanhas e compartilhar seu conhecimento, ele pretendia colocar aquele pirralho cheio de si no seu devido lugar.

— Bem, se vossa alteza não se importar... — disse suspirando pesado enquanto endireitava sua postura na poltrona — Seria uma honra. — ironizou, mas o mais alto estava muito focado em seu ego para perceber o tom que seu primo havia usado.

— Ótimo! — enunciou JaeJoong com falsa animação.

Levantou-se de seu lugar em seguida, para ir até onde o Rei estava sentado, pediu desculpas por interromper a discussão dos dois homens mais velhos e sussurrou algo no ouvido do monarca, o qual em questão de segundos substituiu a expressão séria por uma de animação, acenando frenética e positivamente com a cabeça.

— Acho uma excelente ideia! Claro, se não houver algum problema de sua parte, irmão. JaeJoong deseja ter um duelo de espadas com o pequeno HongJoong, ele pretende ensiná-lo algumas técnicas. — explicou o gêmeo mais velho a fim de obter a aprovação do outro — Sabe, JaeJoong treina desde pequeno também, e hoje com vinte e cinco anos ele é considerado um dos melhores espadachins por seu tutor, seria uma ótima experiência de aprendizado para meu sobrinho ter esta luta didática, não concorda? — argumentou, concluindo seu ponto de vista.

— Bom, acho que tudo bem... — concordou o Duque, ainda que contraditado.

— Perfeito! Vamos todos para o salão de prática, eles terão mais espaço e recursos por lá.

* * *

O cômodo não era muito diferente dos outros que o menino havia visto, o mesmo padrão barroco, bem iluminado, adornado em detalhes dourados, as pinturas cultuando o divino no teto e muitas curvas que davam a impressão de movimento, os únicos detalhes divergentes ali eram o tom azulado da parede, o chão de madeira e os equipamentos de combate disponíveis e dispersos por todo o espaço.

— Tire o gibão primo, a gramatura do tecido muitas vezes impede os movimentos de saírem fluidos como se deve. Além disso, não quero estragar sua peça. — riu o mais velho pretensioso, aproximando-se do canto da sala onde havia um suporte contendo espadas de tipos diferentes, optou por dois floretes de esgrima, os quais possuíam uma pequena esfera no lugar da ponta afiada original.

HongJoong despiu-se de seu gibão e foi em direção aos pais, na intenção de que um dos dois segurasse a peça durante o duelo, inesperadamente seu pai se ofereceu para guardar a veste do filho e quando ele estava próximo o suficiente o ouviu sussurrar "Faça o possível para perder", já que JaeJoong era orgulhoso e mimado, se ele perdesse para o primo mais novo seria uma humilhação imensurável, seu tio também não gostaria nada de ver o filho de vinte e cinco anos perder uma luta para um garotinho de treze. E mesmo contrariado com o pedido do pai, o menino concordou e acenou com a cabeça, logo voltando para perto do primo, o qual imediatamente o entregou a arma.

— Muito bem, preparem-se! — declarou o Rei, então os primos se cumprimentaram em uma breve mesura e ocuparam uma extremidade da sala cada — _En garde!_ — ambos assumiram a posição pré-duelo, pernas separadas, joelhos levemente flexionados, o braço que portava a espada estabelecia-se em frente ao corpo enquanto o braço livre era posto atrás um pouco acima da cabeça — _Assaut!_

O príncipe desfez-se da posição inicial e atacou o menor tão veloz, que HongJoong quase não teve tempo de reagir, mas felizmente seus reflexos eram bem treinados e ele conseguiu defender no susto. A lâminas tilintaram pela primeira vez, quebrando o silêncio do cômodo. Com certeza JaeJoong era um ótimo espadachim e ele tinha a vantagem de ser mais alto e possuir um corpo mais musculoso, porém o loiro mais novo também não era um adversário fácil, ele poderia facilmente compensar a supremacia do primo com sua agilidade se quisesse, por ser mais baixo e mais leve, entretanto o pedido do Duque o impedia de virar o jogo para si.

E como se suas mentes estivessem ligadas por algum tipo de telepatia parental, ambos recuaram alguns passos ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que nenhum cedia. Dessa vez o ataque inicial surgiu de HongJoong, um corte diagonal simples, mas que fora rapidamente bloqueado pelo príncipe. E assim seguiram, atacando e defendendo mútua e alvoroçadamente.

O mais novo decidiu então relaxar um pouco sua postura tensa e suspirou profundamente enquanto se afastava mais uma vez, em contrapartida, JaeJoong aproveitando a distração de HongJoong, o atacou diretamente com um corte vertical, que graças aos reflexos naturais do pequeno lorde foi devidamente impedido. Agora ambos encaravam-se nos olhos, os rostos frente a frente em uma distância de centímetros, o príncipe sorriu debochado e aproveitou a proximidade para provocar o primo sem que o ouvissem.

— Parece que estava equivocado ao seu respeito, priminho. — iniciou ainda forçando seu florete contra o do mais novo — Achei que valia a pena compartilhar meus conhecimentos contigo... — suavizou a força aplicada, para depois empurrar o braço que portava a espada adversária para baixo, assim sendo, voltou alguns passos para trás e sorriu novamente, apoiando a arma em seu ombro direito e a mão na cintura de maneira pretensiosa assumindo que o confronto já havia terminado ali.

Aproveitou para aproximar-se do ouvido do mais novo novamente e disse:

— Mas não passas de um pirralho que não sabe sequer empunhar uma espada de maneira decente! — finalizando com um breve tapinha no ombro esquerdo do loiro, JaeJoong afastou-se pouco e assumiu a posição de guarda de novo — Vamos priminho, essa luta só acaba quando um de nós conseguir tirar a espada do outro! — declarou, dessa vez com o tom de voz mais alto e gargalhou em escárnio.

O menino tentava a todo custo conter-se contra o mais velho, assim como seu pai havia solicitado, mas ele não podia vencer contra a sua masculinidade frágil, apenas com essas poucas palavras seu primo havia conseguido esmigalhar todo o seu orgulho e isso gritava mais forte dentro dele do que o medo de desobedecer o Duque. Nesse momento HongJoong fechou os olhos brevemente, inspirou e expirou profundo, tentando controlar-se, contudo apenas estalou a língua irritado demais, arremessando todo o seu autocontrole para longe e manobrando o punho da fina espada por entre seus dedos ele iniciou o ataque contra seu primo, veloz, ágil e impetuoso não lhe deu um instante de trégua, obrigando-o a sempre se movimentar para defender-se de suas investidas, o tinir das lâminas se chocando era a única coisa que se ouvia na sala, JaeJoong estava começando a ceder e ofegar, portanto, a força que aplicava para segurar a espada não era mais o suficiente.

Em um movimento rápido, o menor deu um golpe forte de baixo para cima, chispando a lâmina contra a do mais velho, fazendo com que esta escapasse das mãos do príncipe. Aproveitando a brecha, o pequeno lorde afastou-se o suficiente para pegá-la enquanto ainda estava no ar e cruzou ambas em um "xis" junto ao pescoço do mais velho.

— Se isso fosse um combate verdadeiro, vossa Alteza teria sido... decapitado — cochichou, o tom de voz cada vez mais gélido — Tenho um truque para ensiná-lo, priminho — disse, ironizando o termo que fora usado consigo antes — Este é: Nunca dê tempo ao seu adversário, isso pode acabar te matando. — finalizou encarando o parente com as íris selvagens e intensas, fazendo o loiro mais velho engolir em seco.

Percebendo o que havia feito, HongJoong arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, olhou para o lado da sala onde os adultos estavam presentes e deparou-se com o olhar furioso e desaprovador de seu pai e tal qual mais cedo, seu coração falhou as batidas e embora seus ombros estivessem tensos de medo, as mãos tornaram-se relaxadas e largaram involuntariamente as espadas que estava segurando contra o pescoço do herdeiro do trono. Conduziu o olhar para os outros na sala, viu as expressões chocadas dos monarcas e a de sua mãe, que estava nitidamente contente, pois teria algo para se gabar por aí. Pensou em desculpar-se com o primo, todavia, mais humilhante do que ter perdido uma luta para o mais novo, seria um pedido de desculpas, então contentou-se em apenas cumprimentá-lo pelo bom duelo e saiu apressado para perto de sua mãe.

* * *

— Por que nunca consegues fazer o que digo, Kim HongJoong? — gritava seu pai enquanto abria a porta de casa violentamente e afastava-se para que o filho e a esposa entrassem primeiro — Eu lhe disse para fazer o possível e perder aquela luta, mas acabas quase decapitando o príncipe! — repreendeu-o, batendo a porta atrás de si com muita força e involuntariamente o garotinho encolheu-se.

— Mas, pai... — tentou contra-argumentar e se defender, mas explosivo como era o Duque, foi inútil.

— Nada de mas! Venha, vou ensinar-lhe a nunca mais me desobedecer! — bradou, agarrando o filho pelo braço intensamente e o guiando escada acima para o quarto do loiro.

O Duque largou o menino sem delicadeza alguma contra a cama, retirou rapidamente o cinto que utilizava e desferiu golpes carregados de fúria contra as costas, braços e pernas de HongJoong, que já acostumado com aquele tipo de punição física, apenas suportou tudo em silêncio, se demonstrasse algum tipo de reação o mais velho iria pesar mais sua mão e castigá-lo de maneira ainda mais impetuosa, não se importando se causaria algum tipo de sequela futura no menino. Vendo que não adiantaria e que o pequeno lorde não esboçava nenhuma reação, o Duque parou o ato e rumou para fora do quarto.

— Que isso sirva-lhe de lição! — disse por fim e bateu a porta.

Sentindo-se mais seguro agora que o pai havia saído, o loiro desabou em sua cama, a dor e a ardência vindo à tona mais arduamente agora que encontrava-se só. Foi quando finalmente sentiu uma lágrima teimosa escorrer de um de seus olhos em direção à bochecha e então permitiu-se chorar ali. Chorou silenciosa e demasiadamente, deixando que a escuridão o confortasse naquela noite, já que ninguém mais o faria.


	4. The Spanish Kid

Wooyoung jogava uma pedrinha que havia em sua mão para cima e para baixo sem parar, com o canto dos lábios repuxado em um sorriso evidentemente zombeteiro. Ao seu lado, estava Yunho, o qual a cada mês ficava mais alto desde que atingira a pré adolescência. Estavam fazendo uma competição para ver quem conseguia acertar mais alvos nas árvores espalhadas perto da enseada, apenas por diversão. Um modo de espantar o tédio da ilha pacata.

— Eu duvido, tu acertar aquele coco ali! — desafiou o menor.

— Qual? O último de baixo? — indagou Yunho confuso, apontando para a árvore.

— NÃO, O DA PONTA! — gritou frustrado, parando de arremessar a pedrinha, logo juntando-se ao amigo e apoiando seu braço nos ombros dele, que quase não conseguiu alcançar, devido a diferença de altura — Aquele lá, está vendo? — indicou para o fruto do canto, que estava quase tornando-se marrom, novamente sorrindo de maneira debochada. 

— Ok… — respondeu, sorrindo igualmente cínico — Vai ser moleza!

— Ha, essa eu quero ver! — desacreditou Wooyoung.

Em seguida o garoto desafiado posicionou-se com a mão que segurava a pedra um pouco acima da altura de seu ouvido e depois impulsionou o braço com força, jogando-a contra o coco que Wooyoung havia dito, acertando-o em cheio. Não pôde deixar de sorrir presunçosamente para o colega ao lado.

— MAS QUE PORRA! — reclamou Wooyoung fazendo uma careta — QUE TIPO DE BRUXARIA TE FIZERAM PARA QUE TIVESSE UMA PONTARIA PERFEITA? VOCÊ NÃO ERRA NUNCA! — berrou em um misto de incredulidade e indignação, gerando assim uma inevitável crise de riso no mais alto.

Yunho abriu a boca para responder-lhe algo, mas ao invés de sua voz apenas o grito de um dos vigias que policiava a orla da praia foi ouvido, atraindo a atenção dos dois. Ele avisava que um navio estava próximo a baía e que provavelmente iria atracar na ilha. Ambos os amigos se entreolharam e como se estivessem conectados, correram em disparada até ao tablado que dava acesso a enseada. 

Imaginaram que seria San, mas logo descartaram a ideia quando viram a embarcação desconhecida parada ao longe, enquanto um conjunto de botes aproximava-se lentamente do porto, transportando um grupo de imigrantes espanhóis, julgando a bandeira que se agitava com o vento no alto do mastro. Os meninos estavam espreitando a multidão que saía dos pequenos barcos com seus pertences e, dentre eles havia um garoto — aparentemente de uma idade próxima a deles — que chamava a atenção pelo jeito de se vestir. Ele usava roupas de tecidos nobres e leves, devido ao clima quente em alto mar e os cabelos negros, embora bagunçados pelo vento, ainda era perceptível o quão bem penteados e alinhados estavam antes.

O menino andava um pouco atrás dos pais e tinha os braços cruzados. Suspirava a cada segundo, como se estivesse estressado com algo. O que de fato, estava. Seu pai fazia questão de repetir a todo instante que não queria seu filho envolvido com a laia dos piratas, informando sobre todas as atrocidades que já tinha ouvido falar e presenciado, pois o mesmo era um ex-membro da marinha, então, já havia enfrentado vários e visto com os próprios olhos o quanto poderiam ser cruéis e desalmados.

Mas o mais novo sequer ouvia o discurso de seu progenitor, apenas fingia, uma vez que ele estava escutando a mesma coisa desde que saíram das colônias e embarcaram no navio. 

— Está me escutando, Seonghwa? — perguntou o mais velho, percebendo que não recebia resposta alguma de seu filho, este que apenas murmurou alguma coisa sem dar a atenção devida — Não quero que se envolva com piratas eles são… 

— Bárbaros… sim pai _,_ não se preocupe, ok? — afirmou, dando um sorriso fraco para demonstrar que estava prestando atenção, mesmo que não pudessem vê-lo.

— Ótimo! E lembre-se… 

— Estamos aqui apenas para estudar os lêmures… — disse, completando a frase antes e revirando os olhos, suspirando pela enésima vez no dia — Certo.

A dupla então ficou observando o grupo se afastar da praia e entrar no albergue mais próximo. Não era todo dia que os _Liberis_ recebiam visitantes, ainda mais aqueles com a possível intenção de se tornarem habitantes permanentes, o qual parecia ser o caso desses imigrantes, visto a quantidade de coisas que traziam consigo. Mas não deram tanta atenção e voltaram a brincar até que desse a hora de cada um ir para os seus afazeres, ou que alguma das mães os chamasse de volta para casa.

  
  


A família de Seonghwa, diferente da maioria dos outros imigrantes, conseguiu se instalar em uma casa só deles. O patriarca tinha o _hobby_ de estudar espécies de animais exóticos, desta vez seus alvos eram os lêmures que viviam em Madagascar e, devido a esse passatempo, o homem aproveitava suas viagens com a marinha real para comprar casas nos lugares que futuramente poderia visitar com a família algum dia. 

Era um lugar pequeno comparado ao padrão luxuoso que estavam acostumados, pois o salário e o emprego do Sr. Park na marinha real espanhola os atribuía muitas regalias. Contudo, o homem começou a perceber em suas “lutas” contra os piratas, que tinha medo de deixar sua mulher e filho desamparados, caso viesse a falecer. Sem contar a aversão irracional que tinha desses impetuosos navegadores, tornando irônico o fato de ter ido parar em uma ilha infestada deles. 

Além disso, diziam os rumores que os castigos sofridos na marinha, independente do erro, eram muito piores do que aquelas pestes marinhas faziam com os seus próprios. E o Park não era lá um homem muito dotado de diligência e agilidade, então optou por aposentar-se mais cedo e aproveitar o tempo com quem o importava de verdade.

Os três combinaram de arrumar as coisas e deixar a casa um pouco mais aconchegante e com a cara da família, todavia, o pai não se importou com o objetivo, pois estava deveras ansioso para explorar a floresta e talvez descobrir espécies raras para sua pesquisa, uma vez que ainda estava claro. O mais velho então arrumou a sua bolsa, levando todos os materiais que seriam fundamentais para seus registros e sobrevivência na mata. Supondo que tudo o que portava seria o suficiente para pelo menos uma semana, o homem despediu-se da mulher e filho com um beijo antes de avisar que voltaria para casa em alguns dias e saiu. O garoto resolveu ajudar a mãe, não havia muita coisa para desempacotar de qualquer forma. 

* * *

— Seonghwa, preciso de cocos. — avisou a senhora Park, sua mãe — Porém, já estão desmontando a feira, terás de subir nos coqueiros, achas que dá conta? — indagou preocupada.

Em seus catorze anos de vida, Seonghwa nunca precisara subir em uma árvore nas colônias da América do Sul. Mas mesmo assim resolveu tentar, não poderia ser tão difícil assim.

— Verde, ou marrom? — questionou de volta, marcando a página do livro que lia e fechando-o em seguida para dar-lhe melhor atenção.

— Ambos… — respondeu com uma careta involuntária, ouvindo um longo suspiro dado pelo garoto.

— Quantos? — perguntou, ao passo que se levantava do sofá e ia aproximando-se da porta.

— Acho que dois de cada é o suficiente. — falou e o viu concordar com a cabeça silenciosamente — _Gracias, mi hijo_ … tome cuidado! — advertiu — Não fale com piratas! — declarou, mas não fora rápida o suficiente para que ele tivesse ouvido, pois já havia saído e fechado a porta.

O garoto andava distraído, observando as casas de dois andares contrastando com algumas menores que haviam ao lado, os prédios bem construídos, os quais alguns possuíam trepadeiras subindo pelo canto das paredes e davam um toque de charme a mais. Olhou também as barracas da feira sendo desmontadas e não pôde deixar de admirar as altas e diversas árvores que preenchiam aquela área. Notou no alto que algumas estrelas, embora ainda tímidas, brilhavam e pontuavam o céu que já estava um pouco mais escuro aquela hora. Demorou um pouco até achar um coqueiro com cocos marrons, os verdes tinham em demasiado, portanto poderia se preocupar com eles depois.

Analisou bem a árvore e riu de desespero, visto que não sabia como iria tirá-los dali de cima. O caule aparentava ser escorregadio e, mesmo se tirasse suas botas, era provável que não conseguiria chegar até onde deveria, requeria muita experiência para escalar ali, coisa que de fato, ele não tinha. Sua mente maquinava toda e qualquer estratégia possível para conseguir os cocos, mas sem sucesso. Quando estava prestes a perder as esperanças, ouviu um grito que o estremeceu de susto.

— AHOY! — berrou um menino, que aparentava ter uma idade próxima da sua, em seus ombros um papagaio cinzento e ao lado, outro garoto alto o acompanhava arrastando uma rede pela areia, parecida com as de pesca — PRECISA DE AJUDA? — gritou, chegando mais perto.

— Pare de gritar, Wooyoung, vai assustá-lo! — repreendeu o amigo do lado.

Sim, ele tinha razão, pois o menino já havia se assustado. Os rapazes chegavam cada vez mais perto dele, seus instintos o mandavam correr, mas suas pernas não obedeciam ao comando. Apenas ficou parado e esperou o pior vir até ele, provavelmente eram piratas que queriam extorqui-lo e, quando vissem que nada possuía, iriam matá-lo e jogar seu corpo ao mar, para que não o encontrassem.

— ÉS NOVO AQUI, CERTO? — perguntou o baixinho, Wooyoung, empolgado — Não deve saber como tudo aqui funciona, podemos ajudar. — sugeriu, sorrindo.

Um sorriso que para Seonghwa se pareceu muito perverso. Imaginava que aqueles garotos iriam sequestrá-lo e depois desceriam-no o sopapo apenas por diversão. Sua preocupação era o mais alto, que aparentava conseguir quebrar-lhe a cara sem o mínimo de esforço. E, tratando-se do combate corpo-a-corpo, ele era um inútil, sabia apenas o básico da defesa com o uso de espadas.

— Precisas dos cocos, não é? Podemos conseguir para você… — enunciou o mais alto e ele engoliu em seco, não ousava respondê-los, estava com medo demais.

Já imaginava o que pediriam em troca. Ouro, seus rins para o mercado clandestino, uma de suas pernas, seu braço, suas roupas… as possibilidades eram inúmeras e ele tinha horror a todas. Era assim que seu pai descrevia os piratas, talvez suas crias fossem ainda piores. Vendo que o garoto nada ia responder, os meninos então resolveram tomar uma atitude por conta própria. Wooyoung chamou o nome de Yunho e apontou para o coqueiro, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos negros pensasse que fosse para ele e no ímpeto, fechou os olhos, esperando algum golpe atingir seu corpo, o que não aconteceu, portanto abriu-os novamente e virou-se para trás bem a tempo de ver o outro menino subindo na árvore sem dificuldade com apenas um impulso no chão.

Yunho escalava ágil e em menos de um minuto conseguiu chegar no topo. Agarrou-se em um dos galhos com uma mão e com a outra livre cortou dois cachos com uma adaga. Desceu escorregando pelo caule e em seguida foi em direção ao outro que tinha cocos verdes, fazendo a mesma coisa.

— De quantos precisa? — perguntou Wooyoung, recebendo como resposta um acanhado dois mostrado nos dedos — De cada? — interpelou e o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça.

O mais baixo foi até o amigo, que guardava os frutos na rede que havia trazido consigo mais cedo. Pegou os que Seonghwa precisava e assim que os entregou, o garoto os recebeu e saiu correndo em disparada para sua casa.

— Que cara esquisito… — comentou Wooyoung franzindo o nariz, observando o outro sumir pelas ruelas da vila.

— Deve ser mais um que tem medo de piratas. — retrucou Yunho, rindo enquanto fechava a rede em volta dos pomos e a ajeitava para que pudesse puxar pela areia — Vem, tu leva a dos marrons que são menores. — apontou para a outra rede ao seu lado no chão — Vamo’ entregar isso logo pro seu Azizi, antes que ele feche a barraca de vez! Ainda quero ganhar minhas 5 moedas.

— Você tem que ganhar o dinheiro, não eu! — resmungou o menor, pois não queria de maneira alguma fazer esforço, em consequência ouviu o amigo inalar o ar cansado.

— Te dou duas.

— Beleza, bora… 

* * *

Algumas semanas passaram-se, Seonghwa e seus pais já haviam se adaptado a ilha e se acostumado com os habitantes. O patriarca notou que a maioria dos piratas que ali viviam eram boas pessoas, embora ainda não confiasse plenamente neles, mas pelo menos a família Park agora se sentia mais confortável no mínimo para fazer algumas interações necessárias. Portanto, resolveram que não faria mal comparecer ao evento que aconteceria a noite em homenagem aos deuses marinhos, uma tradição que Libertália tinha para que as entidades ficassem felizes e abençoassem os marinheiros e embarcações que eram parte importante para o sustento do local.

As tendas da feira se encontravam em fileiras perto da costa, o ponto chave para os ilhéus desfrutarem de comida e bebida de graça, que apenas ocorria em dias especiais como esse. Lamparinas de papel azul eram espalhadas pela areia, ou penduradas nas árvores e no centro, uma enorme fogueira adornada com pedras em volta. Os bares emprestaram suas mesas e cadeiras para que as pessoas tivessem onde se acomodar e descansar quando quisessem, fosse para conversar, ou apenas comer e beber.

Seonghwa, ajudava o Sr. Azizi a decorar a barraca, a qual a especialidade eram as diversas iguarias feitas de coco que sua esposa preparava. Wooyoung e Yunho brincavam de pega-pega com as outras crianças da ilha e claramente o baixinho fazia um escândalo sempre que alguém ameaçava conseguir aproximar a mão de qualquer parte de seu corpo, isso quando o alcançavam, pois o menino era muito ágil nas corridas. Ao contrário de Yunho, o qual era melhor nas escaladas por causa da altura. Foi quando correndo distraído, o garoto esbarrou em uma pessoa, que caiu com o impacto.

— Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! — pedia Yunho desesperado — Juro que não o vi! Foi sem querer, perdoe-me! — dizia, estendendo a mão para ajudar o rapaz de cabelos negros, com quem havia colidido, a se levantar.

— Tudo bem, nem foi tão forte assim… — falou, aceitando a mão alheia e pondo-se de pé — AI, O MEU CÓCCIX! — gritou, colocando a mão no local, deixando o mais alto em pânico. Reação que fez o menino derrubado começar a rir disparado — Estou brincando, nada aconteceu. — revelou ainda entre risadas, Yunho ficou tão chocado com a audácia da performance teatral do garoto que apenas o encarava boquiaberto.

— O QUE ACONTECEU? — indagou Wooyoung chegando mais perto após avisar que ia parar a brincadeira por ora.

— Sem querer esbarrei no menino e ele caiu. — revelou o mais alto.

— AH! — iniciou, com a expressão de como se lembrasse de algo, batendo uma mão na outra — É O MENINO QUE VIMOS AQUELE DIA NOS COQUEIROS, CERTO? LEMBRO DE VOCÊ! — apontou empolgado.

— Oh, sim… os coqueiros… — passou a mão pelos cabelos, constrangido pelo incidente ridículo — Me desculpem por aquilo. 

— Ora, sem ressentimentos! — sorriu Yunho, seguido de Wooyoung.

— Nem tive a chance de agradecê-los pelos cocos… — iniciou — Obrigado. Bem, e desculpem-me novamente por ter corrido daquele jeito, meu pai encheu a minha cabeça com histórias de piratas cruéis e acabei ficando com medo… — concluiu suspirando.

— Está tudo bem, de verdade. — tranquilizou o mais baixo — VOCÊ TEM UM SOTAQUE LEGAL, DE ONDE ÉS? QUAL O SEU NOME? — questionou, aumentando a voz de repente, o que assustou os dois garotos e por consequência Yunho acabou dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

— Me chamo Park Seonghwa e, obrigado… eu acho… — disse o de cabelos negros — Vim das colônias da América do Sul, meus pais são espanhóis, acho que por isso o sotaque. — sorriu.

— Mesmo? — perguntou o garoto mais alto e em resposta recebeu apenas um maneio de cabeça — Impressionante! Bem, somos Yunho e Wooyoung. — apresentou e automaticamente ambos estenderam a mão para um cumprimento — Qual sua idade? — indagou.

— Catorze.

— Um ano mais velho que nós. — proferiu o pequeno Wooyoung — Bem, estávamos brincando de pega-pega, quer se juntar a nós? 

— Agradeço o convite, mas meus pais me pediram para ficar apenas perto deles, sinto muito. Mas quem sabe depois… — desculpou-se e os mais novos apenas concordaram em silêncio e se despediram com um aceno.

Já era meia noite e a lua iluminava uma pequena parte da praia de Libertália, a maioria dos adultos já estavam bêbados, dentre eles os pais de Seonghwa, o qual aproveitou para escapar da visão dos dois e tentar fazer amizade com as outras crianças. Avistou de longe um grupinho de meninos e meninas perto das pedras da enseada, observando curiosos o oceano e resolveu se aproximar casualmente. Logo, um deles, que o espanhol identificou ser Wooyoung, resolveu subir em uma rocha mais alta e se deitar de bruços com a cabeça bem próxima da água, dois segundos depois o ouviu gritar:

— ALI, APARECEU DE NOVO!

— O que apareceu de novo? — perguntou a Yunho, após ter se aproximado de mansinho. O mais alto por consequência, fechou os olhos por uns segundos colocando a mão no peito e respirou profundamente no intuito de se recuperar do susto repentino.

— E seus pais? — indagou surpreso pelo garoto estar ali, quando seus pais deram a ordem dele permanecer junto deles como havia dito mais cedo e em seguida completou a fala com um quase inaudível “não faça mais isso, quase infartei de susto”.

— Estão competindo pra ver quem ganha uma cirrose primeiro. — apontou para a direção de uma mesa que estava bem rente ao palco que uma banda amadora se apresentava e ao redor outros adultos gritavam “vira, vira, vira…” continuamente e aplaudiam eufóricos quando alguém do casal o fazia.

Yunho não conseguiu evitar a sobrancelha erguida e a expressão de aversão que surgiu em seu rosto de maneira involuntária, ele nunca seria capaz de entender os adultos. Aconselhavam tanto os mais novos a não fazerem algo de errado, ou ultrapassar os limites, mas na primeira oportunidade que tinham com a companhia do álcool, ignoravam suas próprias palavras.

— Certo… — disse, voltando o olhar para o garoto mais velho — Bem, uma menina, aquela ali especificamente, Marissa… — indicou com o dedo uma de cabelos pretos e encaracolados, que possuía os olhos e o tom de pele tão escuros quanto as madeixas —, disse ter visto algo brilhando na água e afirmou muito, muito convicta, que era uma sereia. E Wooyoung por ter uma quedinha por ela, foi verificar.

— Sereia? — ironizou Seonghwa — Conta outra… — riu.

— Não é?! Os bobões acreditam em tudo! Quero dizer, não que eu não creia em sereias, é que… — suspirou o garoto, profundamente — Simplesmente não faz sentido!

— YUNHO, VEM VER A SEREIA! SEONGHWA, VEM TAMBÉM! — chamou Wooyoung, animado. 

Na mesma hora os amigos subiram na mesma pedra que o garoto estava e observaram atentamente o local indicado. Segundos depois um brilho azulado não tão forte emergiu por um breve momento, mas era muito pequeno para ser de fato o que as crianças achavam que era.

— Lamento te dizer isso e acabar com a sua alegria, mas não é uma sereia, tá na cara! Seonghwa, fala pra ele! — afirmou o mais alto, cansado de contra-argumentar com os outros sobre ele ter razão.

— Sim, acho difícil alguma se aventurar por aqui com essa maré baixa e correr o risco de encalhar na areia. — concordou, cruzando os braços — Estamos em lua minguante. — concluiu, apontando para o céu sem tirar os olhos do ponto em que o brilho apareceu — Talvez seja alguma água viva bioluminescente.

— Você sabe bastante sobre o mar, né? — questionou Wooyoung impressionado.

— Meu pai era da marinha espanhola e tem o hobby de estudar a fauna em geral, acabei aprendendo algumas coisas sem querer… — respondeu sem muita emoção.

— Sei como é… meu pai era navegador no navio do pai do meu melhor amigo, então também aprendi umas coisas sobre o assunto, mapas, coordenadas e etc. Ah! Falando no meu melhor amigo, acho que você ia se dar bem com ele… San curte muito essas coisas de lendas do mar e animais. — citou — Yunho aprende magia com a mãe dele… — disse de repente, rindo, pois sabia o quanto o amigo detestava que confundissem as coisas que ele aprendia.

— Não é magia, Wooyoung. É herbalismo. — retrucou o menino, revirando os olhos — Aprendo a curar pessoas com ervas, não com feitiços… — enfatizou rindo e movendo os dedos no ar.

— Ainda acho suspeito! — brincou — Bem, que seja, vamos descer dessas pedras. — propôs, sendo seguido de imediato — Aliás, posso conversar com vocês sobre algo? Preciso de conselhos… — pediu, alternando o olhar entre um amigo e outro, os quais responderam com um único aceno de cabeça.

O trio afastou-se um pouco dos outros jovens e esconderam-se atrás de uma das enormes palmeiras que haviam espalhadas por ali. Yunho acomodou-se no longo e curvo caule, Wooyoung ficou ao lado, enquanto Seonghwa pôs-se de costas para o mar, fazendo com que o vento forte assanhasse todo o seu cabelo, que voavam desgovernados pelo seu rosto e lhe causavam uma sensação leve de formigamento.

— Então, estou interessado em alguém… 

— Marissa? — riu o mais velho em provocação.

— COMO VOCÊ…? — iniciou — TU CONTOU PRA ELE?! YUNHO! — queixou-se o menor.

— Mesmo que eu não tivesse contado, é bem óbvio! Aposto que até ela já deve saber, mas provavelmente finge que não, para não constrangê-lo. — explicou-se o menino, arrancando um suspiro frustrado do amigo.

— Enfim… sim, é a Marissa. Ela tem dezesseis, mas eu gosto muito dela e bem… queria tentar alguma coisa. Acham que consigo? — indagou apreensivo — Poderiam me dar conselhos? Vocês já beijaram alguém pelo menos? EU ‘TÔ REALMENTE NERVOSO! CÉUS, POR QUE EU FUI PEDIR AJUDA LOGO P’RA VOCÊS?! — tagarelava o menino com as mãos na cabeça em desespero.

— Primeiro de tudo, se acalma, cacete! — ordenou o mais alto.

— Exato e evite não gritar tanto perto dela. — advertiu Seonghwa — O mais importante é você tratá-la bem.

— Isso, elogie a beleza dela… — iniciou Yunho — O que você gosta nela de aparência?

— Acho os cachinhos do cabelo dela bonitos… — respondeu o pequeno com um sorriso tímido, enquanto cavava levemente um buraco na areia com um dos pés.

— Pronto, enfatiza isso aí! — aconselhou o mais velho — E acima de tudo, demonstre sempre que tens interesse. Se ela sentir o mesmo, pergunte se pode beijá-la.

— Se ela disser não, tu sai correndo, que nós o escondemos p’ra ninguém vê-lo chorando. — caçoou Yunho, fazendo Seonghwa rir.

— Certo… LÁ VOU EU! — gritou Wooyoung para tomar a coragem necessária e os amigos o apoiaram igualmente animados.

Logo, o trio saiu de trás das palmeiras. O mais velho teve de dar um leve empurrão para que o baixinho pegasse o impulso de ir até a garota, caso contrário, ele ficaria travado no mesmo lugar até o fim do festival, quando os primeiros raios solares começassem a aparecer no horizonte. Wooyoung foi caminhando a passos curtos e hesitantes, controlando a vontade de dar meia volta e fugir, de vez em quando ele olhava para onde os meninos estavam com uma expressão de quase choro, mas no mesmo instante o animavam e ele seguia caminho.

  
  


— Marissa… — chamou o mais novo, com a voz trêmula de nervoso, visto que a garota estava rodeada com suas quatro amigas — Posso falar com você? Em particular… — questionou, estalando os dedos das mãos tentando espantar a tensão que sentia e evitando o contato visual com a mais alta.

— O que tiver para dizer a ela, pode nos dizer também. — repeliu uma garota tão branca, que a luz da lua se refletia em sua pele, seus cabelos eram muito lisos e de um castanho escuro.

— Oras, Lesley, não faça isso ao menino… podem sair, está tudo bem. — falou Marissa.

— Nada, disso! — opôs-se.

— TÁ CERTO! — berrou Wooyoung sem querer pela inquietação — Perdão… — desculpou-se prontamente, tampando a boca com as mãos e em seguida pigarreou — Então, Marissa… É que… Esse coração não consegue se conter ao ouvir tua voz, pobre coração, sempre escravo da ternura. Quem dera ser um peixe, para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar, fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encantar! — o garoto declarou-se com os olhos fechados fortemente e a respiração descompassada, além disso os ombros rígidos pela aflição — Não! Não era isso… é… óh céus…

Quando abriu os olhos, apenas pôde contemplar as garotas rindo escandalosamente dele, enquanto a morena tinha um singelo sorriso em seus lábios. Wooyoung suspirou profundamente, decepcionado por ter se enrolado todo com sua performance ligeiramente falha de conquistar a garota que segundo ele, era a de seus sonhos. Fez menção de dar meia volta e sair correndo, para que seus amigos o escondessem pelo resto do festival como o prometido, mas foi impedido pela mão da mais velha em seu pulso.

Suas amigas haviam achado graça e talvez muito ridículo o papel de bobo que ele fez na frente delas, mas Marissa achou fofo. A coragem de ter ido até lá e dito tudo diante da presença de todas a conquistaram, portanto, sem perder mais tempo a de cabelos cacheados curvou-se o suficiente para alcançar a altura do baixinho e selou levemente seus lábios. Foi quando ele ouviu os fogos de artifício explodindo e colorindo todo o céu noturno da ilha. Contudo, o beijo fora tão rápido, que quando Wooyoung finalmente terminara de processar o ocorrido e se dera conta do que tinha acontecido, as garotas já estavam bem longe. Imediatamente Seonghwa e Yunho saíram correndo e rindo do local onde estavam para comemorar o êxito do companheiro.

  
  


— Mandou bem, tampinha! — comemorou Yunho entusiasmado, abraçando e bagunçando freneticamente os cabelos do amigo, o qual estava totalmente embasbacado no mesmo lugar e sorrindo como um bobo.

— Vai ficar aí parado p’ra sempre? Vamos ver os fogos! — chamou o garoto espanhol, agarrando uma das mãos do mais novo, enquanto Yunho tomava a outra e juntos arrastaram-no até o centro da praia onde os adultos lançavam os fogos.

E em meio a beleza do show de cores e brilho que o céu de Libertália sediava, eles sorriram e aproveitaram. Mesmo com tantas diferenças, os garotos sabiam que a partir daquele dia uma grande amizade iniciaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, muito obg pelos comentários nos capítulos anteriores e perdão a demora.  
> passei por alguns probleminhas, mas aparentemente está tudo resolvido agora ♥
> 
> Tentarei não demorar muito para postar os próximos.


	5. Welcome to Aurora!

HongJoong acabou adormecendo sem perceber e despertou com os olhos ardendo e inchados. Levantou-se da cama amuado e foi observar a paisagem fora da janela, o sol ainda não havia surgido, todavia os tons de laranja já começavam a pintar discretamente o leste escuro do horizonte. Ele estava cansado. Cansado de não poder expor sua opinião dentro de sua própria casa, de ter que obedecer a risca todas as ordens de seu pai, mesmo que não concordasse e, de ser punido fisicamente até por um mínimo deslize.

Sentou-se no batente da janela com os pés para fora, balançando as pernas suavemente, acompanhando o ritmo da brisa fria e pôs-se a refletir sobre o que sentia. Constatando sem muito esforço que ele não queria mais aquele estilo de vida, portanto, decidiu fugir! Não que conseguisse ir muito longe, ou até mesmo ficar muito tempo escondido, mas valeria a pena tentar e se fosse punido por isso, estaria tudo bem, estava acostumado de qualquer forma.

Voltou o corpo para dentro do cômodo e foi em direção ao armário, acomodou-se no chão e retirou seus sapatos de salto, em seguida pegou seu costumeiro par de botas na mão, tirou a boina da cabeça jogando-a em cima da cama, ergueu-se e saiu apressado rumo às escadas. Não tinha muito tempo até que os empregados acordassem e o pegassem no flagra. Desceu escorregando pelo corrimão de madeira a fim de evitar os degraus rangentes e correu deslizando com as meias até a cozinha, quase batendo na ilha central e derrubando uma panela, mas conseguiu desviar antes de acontecer.

Encostou na maçaneta com cuidado e abriu a porta dos fundos bem devagar, colocou seu corpo para fora e prontamente a fechou com igual delicadeza, seu coração estava tão acelerado, que suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e queimando, devido a veloz circulação de sangue. Abaixou-se, usando o matagal alto como camuflagem, logo levantou um pouco a cabeça, o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar o ambiente com clareza, riu nervoso e balançou a cabeça negativamente refletindo sobre a loucura que estava fazendo e observou rapidamente ao redor. Deduzindo que não havia ninguém conhecido, saiu em disparada pelo caminho de pedras moledo ainda de meias e desapareceu por entre as casas vizinhas. 

* * *

O sol já havia dominado o céu de Florana naquela hora, Marlise estava na cozinha preparando o café de seus patrões, ambos já presentes na mesa que ficava na sala de jantar. O Duque ouvia sua esposa falar incansavelmente sobre o orgulho que o filho a proporcionara por ter ganho do príncipe noite passada e que ele havia sido muito duro com o pobre garoto, entretanto, o monólogo da Duquesa foi a mesma coisa que nada, pois o marido estava pouco se importando.

Marlise passou pela sala de estar após servir os proprietários e foi em direção ao quarto do jovem mestre. Bateu na porta duas vezes e o chamou, mas não obteve resposta de imediato, o que era estranho, já que geralmente a esta hora ele já estava acordado e reclamando de seus deveres que começariam após a refeição. Resolveu abrir a porta e ver se o menino ainda estava dormindo. Assim que entrou e viu a cama vazia, entrou em desespero, desceu as escadas apressada e foi procurá-lo por todos os cômodos, talvez estivesse na biblioteca, ou até mesmo ajudando o jardineiro a regar as flores, visto que o loiro gostava muito de auxiliar os empregados da casa.

— Armand, vistes Lorde HongJoong por aí? — indagou preocupada.

— Não. — respondeu sem muita cerimônia de primeira, pois precisava de toda a sua concentração para não estragar a muda de macieira que havia conseguido justamente para o rapazinho — Aliás, o pequeno mestre tinha prometido me ajudar quando eu fosse plantar isso aqui. Mas não apareceu ainda, o que é esquisito, geralmente esse horário ele já está acordado e passa por aqui para desejar-nos bom dia antes do café… — completou, coçando o pescoço com as luvas sujas de terra.

— Minha nossa, onde será que se meteu o pestinha?! — questionou para si mesma — Voltarei a procurá-lo, obrigada Armand. — agradeceu e correu em direção ao quintal, sequer dando tempo ao jardineiro de respondê-la apropriadamente.

A mulher procurou o garoto por todos os cantos da casa, mas sem sucesso. Apenas lhe restava a resposta que do fundo do coração, desejava não ser verdade, HongJoong havia fugido e contar isso aos patrões seria um problema e tanto, porém deveria fazê-lo o quanto antes para que pudessem o alcançar antes que algo de ruim acontecesse, ele com certeza seria punido por seu pai e ela não queria isso, mas apenas conseguia agir impulsionada pela emoção angustiante que a assolava, visto que ela se preocupava com menino como se fosse seu próprio filho. Aproximou-se com cautela dos amos na mesa, respirando fundo para tomar a coragem necessária, mas antes que o fizesse, o Duque a interrompeu.

— Marlise, onde está HongJoong? Aposto que ainda dormindo. — respondeu sua própria pergunta, logo em seguida suspirando em desgosto — Quando ele irá aprender? — reclamou.

— É exatamente sobre Lorde HongJoong que vim falar-lhe, Vossa Graça. — iniciou apreensiva e quando teve os olhares de ambos os patrões voltados para si, ela congelou no lugar e gaguejou nervosa — E-Ele fugiu, Vossa Graça. — e justamente devido ao nervosismo, repetiu a informação — Lorde HongJoong fugiu de casa! — concluiu.

— Como?! — perguntou a Duquesa — Fugiu? — bradou a palavra e olhou furiosa para o marido — Eu disse! Disse que havias sido muito duro com ele, agora por culpa tua, HongJoong fugiu! — vociferou enquanto batia as mãos na mesa — Espero que estejas feliz, pois eu não! E dê um jeito de resolver essa situação, rápido! — cessou o sermão saindo da mesa e jogando o guardanapo na face do patriarca com força — Traga meu filho de volta, imediatamente! Ouviu? — advertiu, apontando o indicador para o homem, que suspirou pesadamente.

Como foi solicitado, o Duque mandou um telegrama até o castelo do Rei pedindo reforço aos guardas reais, que ficavam espalhados por Florana, para acharem o mais novo e trazê-lo de volta ao casarão com qualquer meio necessário. 

* * *

Já passava do meio dia, o loiro andava sem pressa pelo comércio do reino, observando cada tenda e produto detalhadamente, estava começando a sentir calor, se arrependeu no mesmo instante de não ter trocado o gibão da noite passada por suas vestes habituais. Decidiu que precisava parar em algum lugar com sombra pelo menos um pouquinho, também sentia sede, mas só havia bares por ali e ele duvidava que haveria algo além de álcool nesse tipo de estabelecimento. Virou uma esquina e chegou ao porto da capital, onde havia muitos guardas reais, mas inicialmente não se importou com o fato, até que um deles tivesse cutucado o colega bruscamente e apontado para HongJoong indiscretamente gritando “É ele!”.

Naturalmente o instinto do garoto o obrigou a correr o mais rápido que pôde e, assim como toda ação tem uma reação, os guardas foram atrás. O loiro corria como se sua vida literalmente dependesse daquilo, os pulmões logo começaram a arder por falta de fôlego, mas mesmo assim não se daria o luxo de parar e ser pego. Mais a frente notou um empilhado de barris e teve a ideia de derrubá-los para dificultar o caminho dos homens que o perseguiam, foi o que fez, mas não antes de se desculpar com o indivíduo que aparentemente era o dono. O educaram bem até demais, mais do que gostaria, na verdade.

E assim seguiu todo o caminho correndo pelas ruas de pedra e acinzentadas, mas não era o suficiente, a cada minuto passado juntavam-se mais pessoas para encalçá-lo. Avistou um mastro de uma barbearia mais a frente, agarrou-se nele no mesmo instante, então deu um giro e subiu no telhado. Sorriu zombeteiro para os homens em baixo e voltou a correr, pulando de teto em teto. Os guardas estavam claramente impressionados com a agilidade do garoto, como poderia o único filho de um nobre ter tamanha sagacidade mesmo sendo proibido de sair de casa? Mal sabiam eles que o mais novo havia aprendido tudo aquilo nas fugidas que costumava dar para encontrar com seus amigos. 

Por estarem quase exaustos da perseguição, os homens estavam começando a perder o menino de vista e pensando em desistir de levá-lo de volta ao casarão, porém sentiram suas chances mudarem quando o avistaram pular de volta para a rua de uma quinta casa mais a frente, a qual sabiam ser um beco sem saída. Chegaram perto com cautela, mas nem sinal do jovem Lorde, apenas amontoados de caixotes de madeira e barris de bebida dispersos por todo o beco, e bem no cantinho do muro um carro de mão repleto até o topo com palha. 

O procuraram atrás das caixas, dentro dos barris vazios, mas não obtiveram sucesso. Apenas faltava o amontoado de palha, aproximaram-se para analisar melhor, entretanto não conseguiram concluir a ação, pois o dono do material na viela interveio, alegando que eles precisavam de autorização para investigar os produtos alheios. Desculparam-se e saíram do local, porém continuaram esperando por perto, tinham plena certeza que o garoto estava por ali, já que não havia mais para onde fugir.

No entanto, HongJoong era mais esperto, saiu de dentro do amontoado de palha e subiu novamente no telhado da casa, porém mesmo assim um dos guardas conseguiu vê-lo lá em cima. Cansado e amaldiçoando toda e qualquer divindade que conseguia se lembrar no momento por o estarem castigando dessa forma, ele voltou a correr e pular de casa em casa. Dessa vez para pegarem-no, o grupo de homens tinha que voltar por onde vieram e contornar a esquina do porto, sendo finalmente despistados, então o de cabelos dourados poderia tranquilizar-se um pouco por enquanto.

Farto de andar pelos tetos alheios, o garoto desceu ao chão, mas ainda mantinha o ritmo da corrida para o caso de esbarrar em algum deles no caminho. De vez em quando olhava para trás, verificando se não tinha ninguém. E, foi numa dessas olhadas, que acabou trombando com um homem grisalho saindo de um bar, este usava um chapéu de três pontas característico de piratas e um sobretudo bordô com as mangas bordadas. A expressão do homem não estava muito amigável, o que fez HongJoong o olhar assustado involuntariamente, mas percebendo isso o mais velho abriu um sorriso que mudou completamente sua fisionomia e a primeira impressão do menino.

— Calma lá garoto! — riu o homem — Desacelere um pouco, está fugindo? — questionou.

— Sim… — respondeu o mais novo, soltando todo o ar que sequer havia percebido ter retido. Então inspirou e expirou fundo algumas vezes apoiando-se nos próprios joelhos para recuperar o fôlego da corrida, a garganta e o nariz secos tornava ainda mais difícil respirar normalmente.

— Bem, esconda-se ali atrás daqueles barris, o dono do bar está acostumado a acobertar meninos fujões… — comentou rindo discretamente, e imediatamente o loiro acatou o conselho — Tenha um bom dia! — cumprimentou-o batendo continência e piscou um olho, andando calmamente rumo ao porto, contudo fora bruscamente interceptado pelos guardas que perseguiam HongJoong.

— Tu! — gritou um guarda — Vistes um garoto de cabelos loiros, que estava usando um gibão ornamentado, mais ou menos desta altura? — perguntou um dos homens aproximando a mão da costela esquerda para indicar o tamanho que o jovem Lorde media, mas o grisalho ficou quieto fingindo estar pensativo — Responda-me, pirata! — ralhou, todavia mesmo assim o homem recusava-se a falar qualquer coisa — Certo… talvez isso aqui refresque sua memória. — disse estendendo três dobrões de ouro e depositando-os na mão do pirata, o qual mordeu-os brevemente, para verificar se não eram falsos.

— Oh, sim, acho que sim! — sorriu, fazendo os guardas revirarem os olhos automaticamente — Avistei um garoto com a descrição parecida virando a esquina daquela casa ali. — disse apontando para a última casa da rua, na mesma direção que o grupo seguia.

— Acho bom não estares mentindo, velho, caso contrário te arrependerás de teres vindo a Florana. Então sugiro que saias daqui enquanto estamos sendo benevolentes! — declarou por fim e fez um sinal para que os outros o seguissem.

O grisalho aguardou que todo o grupo de guardas se dissipasse, o qual não era nada pequeno e assim que passaram pôs-se a rir escandalosamente, logo dirigindo-se ao rapazinho escondido.

— Olhe garoto, não sei o que fez para que a guarda real ficasse assim tão agitada, mas estou impressionado. — sorriu gentilmente — E bem, já que eles provavelmente também vão querer minha cabeça por ter mentido… estou saindo, gostaria de me acompanhar? — indagou, pois o garoto havia apelado para o seu instinto paterno e ele decidiu ajudar.

— Perdão? — o loiro perguntou de volta, saindo cautelosamente de trás dos barris.

— Não conseguirá se esconder aqui para sempre, criança. Estou lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade de fugir de verdade, não importa o que tenha feito para eles. Podes confiar em mim. — declarou o pirata e o jovem herdeiro sentiu-se tentado a aceitar — OH, CERTO! — berrou de repente, assustando o mais novo e notando que havia gritado o homem colocou a mão na boca por reflexo e desculpou-se com um aceno de cabeça — Não me apresentei a você… — disse sussurrando, para não correr o risco de os ouvirem — Capitão Song, ao seu dispor, meu jovem. — findou com uma reverência e o menino sorriu, achando graça.

— HongJoong, senhor. É o meu nome. — respondeu, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento amigável.

— Ok, HongJoong. Gostaria de se juntar à minha tripulação? — questionou novamente, dessa vez o loiro aceitou o convite sem pensar muito, era uma oportunidade única de ver o mundo, ser livre de verdade — Ótimo! Então vamos. — decretou, em seguida colocou seu chapéu na cabeça de HongJoong para que não vissem seu rosto e apoiou o braço no ombro do menino, guiando-o até o porto.

Depois de chegarem ao lugar, o grisalho apontou um navio, o qual o menino viu vários homens trabalhando no convés, observou também que a figura de proa era um grifo dourado, não possuía muitos canhões, mas aparentava ser o suficiente para a defesa e tinha dois mastros, certamente não pôde evitar se encantar pelo transporte de modelo Brigue.

— Bem-vindo ao _Aurora_ , HongJoong! — disse o pirata com seu sorriso, que o garoto descobriu ser habitual — Lhe apresentarei a tripulação, venha. — falou, ainda guiando o mais novo pelos ombros.

— Capitão Song, bem-vindo de volta! — berrou um garoto de cabelos descoloridos enquanto corria avidamente passando o esfregão no convés do navio. O homem apenas o agradeceu com um sorriso e continuou a guiar o novo tripulante pelo local.

— B-Bomb! — chamou o pirata, e quase que imediatamente um rapaz de cabelos negros arrumados em um topete apareceu batendo continência — Este é Lee MinHyuk, HongJoong. O chamamos de B-Bomb por aqui. É o nosso contramestre, que é como um capataz para a tripulação, responsável pelo equipamento, manutenção do navio e velas. — apresentou ambos — Mande subir a âncora e içar as velas, quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível. — proclamou por fim e o rapaz saiu apressado para dar a ordem aos marceneiros.

— Capitão, preciso que o senhor revise a estratégia de amanhã, tem um minuto? — questionou um rapaz que usava óculos, possuía um piercing na sobrancelha esquerda e uma bandana na testa, que destacava os fios de cabelo arrepiados. Seus dentes faziam HongJoong relacioná-lo a um tubarão por algum motivo.

— Certo. — concordou e virou-se para o menino ao lado — Este é Taeil, meu primeiro imediato, ele é o responsável pelo navio quando estou ocupado, além de atuar como um elo entre a equipe e eu, reforçando minhas ordens. — disse, apresentando o rapaz ao loiro, que se cumprimentaram brevemente em um aceno — Aliás, onde estão os pirralhos? — indagou estranhando a calmaria no convés.

— Treinando com JaeHyo no porão, senhor. — respondeu Taeil, sucintamente.

— Ainda?! — exclamou o capitão espantado — Mande alguém para pará-los, imagino que JaeHyo queira descansar. — ordenou — Ah! E também preciso que alguém introduza HongJoong à tripulação.

— Entendido, senhor. — aquiesceu Taeil — PARK KYUNG! — gritou e ouviu o dono do nome que havia chamado respondê-lo do alto do segundo mastro, na gávea, instintivamente os três desviaram o olhar para cima e lá viram um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos — O CAPITÃO QUER QUE O GAROTO NOVO SE FAMILIARIZE COM OS OUTROS, PODE FAZÊ-LO? — questionou ainda aos gritos — Aliás, SAIA DA GÁVEA, TU NÃO ÉS O ALMIRANTE! — ralhou, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que o ruivo se aproximasse.

Assim sendo, Kyung desceu da gávea por uma das cordas que sustentavam as velas e chegou ao chão em poucos segundos, quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando o navio começara a se mover pela água velozmente. O de cabelos vermelhos sorriu simpático para o garoto e ambos apertaram as mãos, em seguida o mais velho começou uma tour pela área. Mais tarde o garoto soube que ele era o intendente do navio, o responsável pelas provisões de bordo. 

Primeiro o ruivo apresentou Zico, o navegador e timoneiro, depois veio U-Kwon, o qual estava na enfermaria, ele era o almirante principal, e em seguida, P.O, o mais novo deles e servo de cabine do capitão. HongJoong o havia visto mais cedo enquanto passava o esfregão no convés. Logo, Park o apresentou ao restante dos homens, claramente o menino não foi capaz de gravar todos os nomes de primeira, mas prometeu se esforçar.

Os dois percorreram todos os cômodos do navio, o loiro estava achando tudo aquilo muito novo e divertido, a maioria dos tripulantes foi muito amigável com ele e o recebeu bem. Faltava apenas o porão, onde JaeHyo, o mestre de armas, tentava controlar três meninos aparentemente da mesma idade de HongJoong, o de cabelos castanho escuro e o de cabelos castanho claro brigavam, enquanto o outro de cabelos negros apenas observava tudo de braços cruzados, rindo. 

— Kyung! Por Netuno, me ajuda aqui! — exclamou JaeHyo — Segura o Mingi, que eu seguro o Yeosang! — solicitou desesperado. 

A situação era um pouco cômica vista de fora, Yeosang enforcava o pescoço de Mingi com uma chave de braço, todavia, era perceptível que ele não aplicava muita força, enquanto isso, o outro tentava morder o antebraço do colega para se soltar. Os dois mais velhos tentaram à todo custo separar ambos, mas apenas se desgastaram, pois todo o esforço foi ineficaz. Coube ao menino de cabelos pretos apaziguar a situação. Revirando os olhos ele aproximou-se dos dois brigões, dando um peteleco na testa de Yeosang que na mesma hora soltou Mingi para afagar a área atingida e ver se passava um pouco da dor, dando aos mais velhos a oportunidade de suspiraram aliviados.

— Ai Jongho! — queixou-se o de cabelos castanho claro, Yeosang — Poderia ter arrancado meu cérebro! — bradou.

— E você tem um, por acaso? — questionou o de madeixas castanho escuro, Mingi, enquanto gargalhava. Yeosang apenas o olhou com a expressão enfezada e ameaçou ir para cima dele de novo, mas foi impedido por JaeHyo, seu meio-irmão, que o segurou antes de outro confronto.

— Comportem-se, temos visita, não estão vendo? — indagou Jongho, o garoto de cabelos pretos, que no mesmo instante fez Mingi parar de rir e Yeosang direcionar o olhar para o loiro que não havia movido um músculo sequer durante toda a confusão.

— Oh, certo! — exclamou Park Kyung, lembrando-se de introduzir o menino aos ali presentes — Este é HongJoong, nosso novo tripulante. Capitão Song o trouxe de Florana, estava se escondendo da guarda real. — resumiu o ruivo — Aliás, o capitão ordenou que descanse, JaeHyo. Chega de treinar os pirralhos por hoje! — declarou, logo em seguida saindo com o mestre de armas do porão e deixando os meninos sozinhos.

Quase imediatamente um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no cômodo, os três garotos encaravam o loiro intruso com as expressões sérias. HongJoong tinha a impressão de estar sendo julgado e isso o deixava nervoso, a pressão que aqueles meninos emitiam era assustadora, podia sentir que eles realmente eram relacionados com piratas. 

Por reflexo então começou a mexer em seu brinco, enquanto olhava para baixo com a mão no bolso da calça, procurando algo para dizer, mas de repente ficou envergonhado e tímido, portanto nada saía. Ao passo que o loiro olhava o chão, os três se cutucavam para ver quem iria iniciar um diálogo com o novo tripulante que, de repente ouviu um pigarro de um dos meninos. Instantaneamente o jovem estremeceu-se devido ao susto, ato que o fez se torturar mentalmente e tornar-se ainda mais introvertido.

— Qual tua idade? — perguntou o de cabelos castanhos escuro e rapidamente o loiro direcionou seu olhar para o trio — Meu nome é Song Mingi, aliás. Filho do capitão. — concluiu sorrindo. Mingi tinha um sorriso doce e quando o fazia, seus olhos se tornavam linhas fininhas, deixando sua expressão ainda mais gentil e acolhedora. Assemelhava-se muito à fisionomia que o grisalho tinha quando o ajudou a se esconder atrás daqueles barris.

— Treze. — revelou, antes de suspirar profundamente, agora estava sentindo-se menos nervoso — E vocês? — perguntou de volta.

— Eu e Yeosang temos doze. — respondeu ainda sorrindo e apontando para o de cabelos castanho claro — Jongho é o mais novo do navio, tem onze. — apontou para o de cabelos pretos.

— Kyung disse que você estava fugindo da guarda real, você roubou esse gibão de alguma criança nobre? — indagou Yeosang — Só os nobres usam esse tipo de roupa ornamentada. — comentou, aproximando-se para analisar a peça mais de perto, deixando HongJoong apreensivo, ele não queria expor que havia fugido de casa e que era sobrinho do Rei de seu país. — Uau! Caralho, olha esse bordado! — comentou o mais novo impressionado.

— KANG YEOSANG! — gritou Mingi — Não fala palavrão perto do Jongho! — censurou boquiaberto, cobrindo as orelhas do amigo com as mãos, este que estalou a língua irritado — Ele ainda é muito novo, não quero que aprenda isso! — repreendeu por fim, pois na cabeça dele, o mais novo ainda era como um filhotinho que precisava ser protegido e cuidado com todo o zelo do mundo.

— Ora, francamente Mingi! Jongho não é mais um bebê! — ralhou Yeosang de volta — Além do mais, toda a tripulação fala palavrão, ele vai aprender mais cedo, ou mais tarde, sendo por mim, ou não porra! — vociferou, encerrando com mais um palavrão a fim de desafiá-lo.

Prontamente Mingi retirou zangado, as mãos que cobriam as orelhas de Jongho, foi até Yeosang e ambos começaram a discutir, gritavam ao mesmo tempo, ninguém entendia, muito menos conseguia ouvir nada, mas mesmo assim nenhum cedia. Estressado por estar no meio do fogo cruzado novamente, Jongho saiu indignado de braços cruzados e sustentando um bico emburrado nos lábios, pondo-se ao lado de HongJoong, onde julgou ser mais tranquilo.

— Chega, não dá para argumentar com você! — disseram em uníssono e expiraram raivosamente, virando-se de costas um para o outro por um instante, mas logo voltaram a brigar.

— Eles são sempre assim? — perguntou o loiro sussurrando à Jongho, receoso que algum dos dois o ouvisse e resolvessem brigar com ele também. 

O mais novo apenas riu soprado, antes de o responder:

— Sim, e você ainda nem viu o pior… isso daí é só a ponta do _iceberg_ . — iniciou — E é melhor ir se acostumando com o caos, já que vai viver aqui. Aliás, bem-vindo ao _Aurora_ , meu amigo. — declarou sorrindo, dando tapinhas de maneira gentil no ombro esquerdo do loiro — Vai precisar de sorte! Ainda mais quando tem que se conviver com esses dois paspalhos… — concluiu suspirando profundamente, enquanto observava atento o conflito.

— JONGHO, VAMOS! — gritou Yeosang, saindo de perto de Mingi, que foi deixado falando sozinho repentinamente — Não quero que se contamine com a idiotice do Mingi! — disse por fim, ao mesmo tempo em que subia as escadas do porão empurrando as costas do amigo. Virou-se para trás e mostrou a língua para o de cabelos castanho escuro, o qual tomou aquilo como uma ofensa terrível e imperdoável.

HongJoong não pôde evitar rir da cena, agora ele tinha plena certeza que ter aceitado o convite do capitão havia sido a melhor decisão que tinha tomado por conta própria. Ele esperava poder se divertir o tanto que lhe havia sido negado e, com certeza esses garotos o ajudariam nisso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualização dupla pra compensar a demora kkkkk  
> espero que estejam gostando da fanfic ♥


End file.
